Love Shot
by Bee.Dobi
Summary: Tittle : Love Shot Maincast : CHANBAEK Supportcast : HUNHAN, KAISOO, Etc... Length : Chapter Genre : Crime, BxB, Nc Summary : Partner in crime -CB-
1. Prolog

Pada sebuah markas yang hanya memiliki beberapa ruang di dalamnya, terdapat seorang namja yang terus melatih penembakannya.

 _Doar...doar..._

Suara peluru menembus busur itu cukup memekakan telinga dan seisi ruangan.

Pistol itu terus di isi peluru dan tak henti membidik busur di hadapannya.

"Kau membuang pelurumu, sayang." Seseorang datang menghampiri, lalu mendekap tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Aku hanya mengasah kemampuan menembakku."

Dekapan itu terlepas, saat yang mendekap memperhatikan busur penuh lubang peluru.

"Sepertinya kau semakin baik dalam pelurumu, Byun Baekhyun." Puncak rambut itu di usap dengan sayang.

"Ya, ini pun karena ajaran dari seorang Park Chanyeol."

"Siapa Park Chanyeol?"

"Dia mafia bertubuh besar, bertelinga lebar, dan senyumannya yang cukup mempesona. Dan..." Namja mungil ini mulai berbisik sesuatu.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu, jika dia adalah kekasih mafiaku." Bisikan itu sukses membuat orang yang mendengarnya ini tersenyum.

"Hentikan godaanmu, Baek. Kau membuatku gemas!" Pinggang ramping Baekhyun tertahan oleh tangan kekar itu.

"Telingamu merah, Yeol. Dan aku suka membuat telingamu seperti itu." Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Percayalah, sejujurnya kau tidak pantas menjadi partner in crime. Kau terlalu menggemaskan, Baek."

"Aku hanya bisa seperti ini di hadapanmu saja, perlu kau tau itu Park Chanyeol!"

"Sekarang apa kau siap bertugas?"

"Apa yang kita akan lakukan di luar sana?"

Wajah keduanya saling mendekat dan menatap lekat, bahkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kita harus mencari uang banyak, sayang."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat jemari Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipinya.

 _Chu~_

Dan ya, sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia semakin menikmati sentuhan lembut Chanyeol saat namja itu menyapu belahan bibirnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membalas lumatan tersebut, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya begitu saja.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut cukup kesal karena ia belum sempat membalas ciuman itu.

"Ayo kita pergi." Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang menyisakan saliva.

"Apakah secepat itu?"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah mungil itu sedikit kesal.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti, sayang. Kau bisa menikmati dengan sepuasnya."

Baekhyun hanya menampakan cengirannya mendengar ucapan tersebut.

Dengan segera mereka pergi kesuatu tempat untuk melakukan hal kriminal mereka.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, dua namja yang menjadi mafia dari bawahan agen Yang Hyunsuk.

Keduanya tidak tau harus mengatakan hubungan mereka sebagai apa. Karena mereka menganggap hanya partner in crime dan melakukan skin ship lebih sesuka mereka.

Bahkan keduanya tidak pernah mengatakan perasaan mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih di luar sana. Bagi mereka, mengungkapkan hal-hal romantis seperti itu cukup menjijikan.

Mungkin karena lingkungan mereka yang keras, mereka tidak mengerti dengan dunia percintaan yang sesungguhnya.

 ***TBC***


	2. Chap 1

Terlihat sebuah bank kecil yang masih tenang dan aman. Namun menit kemudian, mereka semua harus di kejutkan oleh dua orang bersenjata dan mengenakan masker cupluk menutupi wajah mereka.

Salah satu diantara mereka, dengan tubuh sedikit kecil menembakan pelurunya ke arah cctv untuk merusak kamera tersebut.

Beberapa orang berteriak ketakutan saat pistol itu mengarah ke mereka semua. Sedangkan perampok yang bertubuh lebih tinggi menodongkan pistolnya pada pegawai bank.

"Serahkan uangnya!" Gertaknya membuat pegawai bank itu sangat ketakutan.

Dan baru saja petugas keamanan ingin melawan, namun sayangnya satu peluru berhasil bersarang di dadanya saat salah satu perampok itu menembaknya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, pegawai bank itu memberikan uang pada perampok tersebut.

Ketika baru saja keluar dari bank membawa hasil rampokan, mereka mendengar suara sirene yang mereka yakini adalah mobil polisi.

Tak ingin tertangkap begitu saja, keduanya segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Ahh topeng ini membuatku pengap."

Ya, dua perampok ini tak lain adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berhasil merampok bank dan melarikan diri begitu saja.

Baekhyun sudah membuka masker topengnya itu, juga membukakannya untuk Chanyeol yang sibuk mengemudi.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak mengejar kita." Pikir Chanyeol terus melirik spion.

"Karena kita lebih dulu melarikan diri sebelum polisi itu datang. Apakah kita akan ke agen?"

"Ya, kita berikan hasil rampokan kita pada agen."

"Ckck terkadang aku berpikir, ketua kita itu asik bersantai tapi mendapat keuntungan dari kita." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Karena kita memang bekerja padanya."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam sepanjang perjalanan.

Hingga tiba di tempat, keduanya segera masuk ke dalam agen yang terdapat ketua mereka.

Chanyeol meletakan koper berisi uang itu di hadapan Yang Hyunsuk. Pria paruh baya itu menyeringai dan merasa puas dengan kinerja kedua bawahannya ini.

"Aku memang percaya dengan cara kerja kalian."

"Apakah ada tugas lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Untuk sekarang tidak ada. Aku akan menghubungi kalian jika ada tugas yang harus kalian selesaikan."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit menunduk di hadapan pria itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat.

Kali ini Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya sedikit lebih santai. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa bersandar di tempat duduknya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kau mau minum?" Usul Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Apakah ada club yang buka?"

"Tentu saja ada! Ini sudah menjelang malam. Dan kapanpun kita ingin minum, kita bisa kunjungi club milik temanku."

"Nugu? Kenapa aku tidak tau tentang ini?"

"Akan ku perkenalkan nanti."

Mobil kembali melaju cepat menuju sebuah club daerah Gangnam.

Saat tiba di club, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut.

"Lihatlah siapa yang datang..." Seru seseorang saat Chanyeol baru saja datang.

"Halo bro..." Chanyeol meninju pelan bahu namja yang menyambutnya ini.

"Kau baru datang kesini lagi, dan siapa yang kau bawa ini?" Namja itu mengarah pada Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung.

"Baek, perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun, partner in crime Chanyeol."

"Mwo? Kau satu agen dengan Chanyeol? Aku Kasper temannya."

"Kenapa teman ini sepi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ckck tentu saja, kalian kesini terlalu awal. Aku bahkan baru membukanya."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kami pengunjung pertama. Jadi berikan kami minuman terbaik disini."

"Ok, duduklah di sofa. Akan ku ambilkan minumannya."

Chanyeol melangkah menuju sofa berwarna merah yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Baekhyun pun mengikutinya.

"Kau dan Kasper sudah berteman lama?" Tanya Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kami teman sejak sekolah. Dan ya, kami memang murid ternakal dulu."

"Dia lebih nakal!" Tiba-tiba Kasper datang menghampiri dengan sebotol wine berukuran besar dan 2 gelas untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ckck membela diri." Timpal Chanyeol langsung meraih gelas yang sudah terisi wine tersebut.

"Nikmatilah minuman kalian, ketahuilah aku belum mandi. Aku harus mandi sebelum para pengunjung datang."

"Mwo? Menjijikan! Pergilah..." Chanyeol sedikit menendang bokong Kasper yang beranjak dari tempat.

Baru segelas wine yang di habiskan, Baekhyun langsung mengambil botol wine itu.

"Sisakan ini untuk di markas." Ucap Baekhyun menggenggam wine tersebut.

"Bahkan aku baru meminumnya satu tegukan." Balas Chanyeol.

"Ayo lanjutkan di markas saja."

Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun dengan smirk dan tatapan nakal itu.

"Kasper-ya! Kami pulang..." Chanyeol berteriak entah terdengar oleh Kasper atau tidak, ia segera keluar dari tempat ini bersama Baekhyun.

 ***Skip***

"Aaakkhhh Yeolhh~"

"Ngghhh~"

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak saat sesuatu masuk sepenuhnya di dalam bawah sana.

"Aaaahhh~aaaahhh~"

Lenguhan dan desahan terus terdengar dengan merdu yang Baekhyun keluarkan.

Ya, saat ini Chanyeol mencumbu tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Terlihat botol wine yang sudah kosong karena di habiskan oleh keduanya.

Tidak, mereka tidak akan mabuk hanya karena meminum wine. Mereka melakukan adegan panas ini dengan kesadaran masing-masing.

"Yaahh disana Yeolhh ouhh ini nikmat." Baekhyun mulai mendapati titik kenikmatan saat Chanyeol terus menggerakan miliknya di dalam sana.

"Apakah ini yang kau mau sejak tadi hmm?" Chanyeol mencoba menggoda Baekhyun dengan memandang wajah mungil itu.

"Berikan aku lebih Yeol aaakhhh~" Baekhyun merasakan milik Chanyeol semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Dengan senang hati, sayang." Chanyeol meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun dan terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Eummpphh~" Tubuh Baekhyun mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol dengan sensual.

Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol pun menciumi leher mulus Baekhyun dan memberikan beberapa jejak disana.

"Assshh~" Tubuh mungil Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang tak beraturan saat Chanyeol menyesap nipple miliknya.

Jemari Baekhyun mencengkram gemas surai belakang Chanyeol, lalu membusungkan dadanya untuk mempermudah bayi besar itu menyesapnya.

"Nghhh aaahh~aaahh~" Perasaan Baekhyun semakin kacau ketika Chanyeol semakin bergerak gila, karena ia sudah menemukan titik klimaksnya.

 _Cum~_

"Hhhhh~" Tubuh besar itu ambruk di atas Baekhyun yang mengatur nafasnya.

Baekhyun mencoba mendekap wajah Chanyeol yang terbenam di bahunya.

"Kau lelah hmm?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap kedua mata besar milik Chanyeol.

Tubuh besar itu menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring di samping tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya, tanpa melepaskan miliknya yang di dalam sana.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah puas hmm?" Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu tenggelam di pelukannya.

"Aku..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aaakhhh Baekhh~"

Ya, dengan jahilnya Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya hingga berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendesah nikmat.

"Diamlah jika kau lelah." Pinggul Baekhyun bergerak maju mundur membuat milik Chanyeol terus menusuk di bawah sana.

"Aaahhh ini nikmat Baek mmpphh~" Chanyeol menarik satu kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkari pinggangnya, agar mempermudah pergerakan.

"Kau mulai nakal hmm?" Chanyeol menahan rasa geli saat merasakan lidah Baekhyun terus menjilat dan menggelitik leher jenjangnya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun memang belum merasa puas, hingga Chanyeol membiarkan namja mungil ini terus bermain.

 ***TBC***


	3. Chap 2

**_Flashback..._**

Sosok namja bertubuh cukup kecil terus saja berlari dengan gusar. Ia mencoba masuk pada gang kecil untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari lawan yang terus mengejarnya.

Terlihat darah pada sudut bibirnya, wajah mungilnya itu pun cukup lebam, entah apa yang terjadi pada namja ini.

Nafasnya terengah saat berhasil bersembunyi pada lorong kecil untuk seukuran tubuhnya.

Ketika merasa sudah aman, namja ini keluar dari lorong. Namun baru saja keluar, seseorang menempelkan pistol tepat di kepalanya. Tubuhnya mematung ketika merasakan pistol itu berada di kepala bagian belakang.

"Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri begitu saja, Byun Baekhyun!"

Ya, sosok namja bertubuh mungil itu adalah Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia sedang menjadi buronan oleh mafia dari agennya sendiri.

Mafia itu menarik Baekhyun hingga berhadapan pada beberapa mafia lainnya.

 _Bugh!_

Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas di tanah tepat di hadapan mereka semua.

"Biarkan aku terlepas dari kalian!"

"Kau mau berkhianat?"

"Aku tidak berkhianat! Aku hanya tidak mau berada dalam agen pecundang seperti kalian semua!"

"Lancang sekali mulutmu!"

 _Bugh!_

Tubuh Baekhyun di tendang cukup kuat. Namja ini hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, karena tidak ada senjata apapun yang ia punya. Bahkan untuk melawan 4 orang di hadapannya, sangat tidak mungkin.

"Katakan kalimat terakhirmu pada dunia." Pistol kembali mengarah ke arahnya.

"Yang di katakannya benar, kalian memang pecundang!"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Terdapat seorang namja tinggi bersandar pada tiang dengan santainya.

"Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur urusan kami!"

Namja tinggi itu menyeringai dan melangkah mendekati mereka semua.

Pistol itu beralih ke arah namja tersebut yang terlihat sama sekali tidak takut.

"Jika orang yang hanya menggunakan senjata, mereka akan bodoh tanpa senjata apapun." Namja itu terhenti tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang mencoba beranjak. Sesekali ia melirik namja mungil itu dengan tatapan meremehkan, namun terlihat prihatin.

"Kau mau meremehkan kami?!"

"Buang senjata kalian, lawan aku dengan tangan kosong."

"Siapa kau berani sekali menantang kami?"

"Ingat baik-baik, namaku Park Chanyeol. Agen dari Yang Hyunsuk! Kalian bisa katakan itu pada ketua kalian."

Merasa terbawa emosi, keempat mafia itu membuang senjata mereka dan segera menyerang Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat, namja tinggi itu melawan penyerangan tersebut. Dapat Baekhyun lihat perlawanan Chanyeol yang cukup pintar. Namja itu melawan 4 mafia sekaligus dengan tangan kosong.

 _Bugh! Bugh!_

Kaki jenjang dan tangan kekar itu berhasil melumpuhkan lawan, dan cukup membuat tulang mereka remuk. Satu kaki Chanyeol menginjak punggung salah satu dari mafia tersebut, saat mereka semua telah kalah dalam perlawanan.

"Sudah terbukti bukan? Kalian akan bodoh jika tidak ada senjata. Cih, dasar pecundang!" Chanyeol menyeka sedikit darah pada sudut bibirnya, lalu meludah di hadapan mereka semua.

"Pergilah! Sebelum aku remukan semua tulang kalian. Dan jangan berani mengganggunya lagi." Jari Chanyeol menunjuk arah Baekhyun.

"Sekarang dia sudah masuk dalam agen Yang Hyunsuk." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Keempat mafia itu langsung pergi begitu saja saat Chanyeol melepaskan mereka semua.

Selesai dengan mereka, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang masih belum berdiri juga.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur di hadapan Baekhyun yang mulai menatapnya.

"Lihatlah kau seperti anak anjing terbuang. Bangunlah, jangan lemah seperti itu." Sindir Chanyeol terdengar dingin.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Baekhyun masih belum menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Karena aku tidak suka melihat mereka yang menyerang lawan kecil seperti mu. Itu terlihat terlalu bodoh."

Merasa gemas, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu kembali berdiri.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah itu yang cukup lebam. Bahkan Baekhyun terlihat terus menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

"Ikut aku, tanpa penolakan!"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak melihat Chanyeol melangkah begitu saja, walau ragu ia tetap mengikuti langkah tersebut.

Tiba di sebuah markas, Baekhyun terus memperhatikan seluruh sudut ruangan yang tidak begitu banyak barang-barang.

"Duduklah!" Ujar Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menuruti perintahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali mendekat dan duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan kotak obat yang ia bawa.

Tanpa bicara, Chanyeol mencoba mengobati luka di sekitar wajah mungil itu.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam selama Chanyeol mengobatinya. Bahkan dapat ia rasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya, karena posisi wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Sudah selesai. Dan kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Karena sebagai gantinya, kau akan menjadi partner ku." Jelas Chanyeol merapihkan kotak obat tersebut.

"Menjadi partner?"

"Ya, aku akan memasukanmu ke agen Yang Hyunsuk. Dengan begitu, kau akan menjadi partner in crime bersamaku."

"Kenapa kau menjadikan ku partner mu?"

"Karena sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika mempunyai partner. Tenanglah, aku akan mengajarimu bertahan hidup."

"Namamu Park Chanyeol?"

"Ckck kau mengingatnya dengan baik. Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Melihat tubuh mungilmu, aku tidak yakin jika kau menjadi seorang mafia. Bahkan kau terlihat lemah berhadapan dengan mereka."

"Jangan meremehkanku."

"Ok, aku tidak akan meremehkanmu jika kau sudah pintar ku ajarkan untuk berbagai hal." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menatap teduh ke arah bibir tipis itu.

"Gurae, akan ku terima ajakanmu."

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Byun Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Setelah resmi menjadi partner in crime, Chanyeol mengajarkan berbagai hal tentang cara melawan penyerangan.

"Argh!" Baekhyun sedikit mengerang saat Chanyeol mengkilir tangannya ke belakang.

"Jangan lemah, Baek. Lawan aku dengan caramu. Kau bisa melawan jika posisi seperti ini."

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun memastikan setelah dia tau cara melepaskan diri.

"Ya! Lakukanlah jika kau bisa."

 _Bugh!_

"Arrghh!" Kali ini Chanyeol mengerang cukup keras saat Baekhyun meninju miliknya di bawah sana.

Ya, satu tangan Baekhyun masih dapat bergerak dengan bebas.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, Yeol." Baekhyun menahan tawanya saat melihat Chanyeol memegang miliknya di balik celana. Namja itu benar-benar terlihat kesakitan.

"Shhh kau merusak asetku, Baek!"

"Hanya itu yang ada di otakku untuk menyerang. Apakah itu benar-benar sakit?" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan terlihat mulai khawatir dengan keadaan milik namja itu.

"Ini sangat berdenyut."

Baekhyun mulai merasa bersalah melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya memang sangat kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang terus memegangi miliknya itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol terlihat gugup saat Baekhyun menempelkan tangannya tepat pada miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Mengusapnya agar sakitnya hilang." Balas Baekhyun terdengar lugu.

Tangan itu mulai mengusap milik Chanyeol yang terasa mengembung di balik celana.

"Mpphh Baek..." Chanyeol merasakan nikmat saat tangan Baekhyun mengusap miliknya dengan baik.

"Apakah masih sakit?"

"Oh ya Tuhan, kau mafia terlugu yang ku kenal."

 ***TBC***


	4. Chap 3

Dapat di lihat keadaan kamar yang cukup berantakan. Beberapa pakaian terbuang di lantai dengan sembarang. Aroma dari kamar ini cukup variasi antara bau alkohol dan sperma.

Ya, tentu saja semua itu akibat aktifitas bercinta antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kedua namja ini masih tertidur dengan lelap. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar lelah karena permainan panas tadi malam.

"Ummm..." Baekhyun bergumam dalam tidurnya. Ia mencari sesuatu yang nyaman, hingga wajah mungil itu tersembunyi di leher jenjang milik Chanyeol.

 _Drrrrttt~_

Suara getar ponsel milik Chanyeol membangunkan namja itu. Perlahan kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka dan melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih asik tidur mendekap tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berusaha meraih ponselnya, lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya?"

 _"Ke agen sekarang."_

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

 _"Ini penting."_

"Baiklah, kami akan kesana setengah jam lagi."

Panggilan itu pun berakhir. Chanyeol sedikit mengumpat karena ketuanya cukup mengganggu tidurnya.

"Baek..." Chanyeol mulai membangunkan Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun merespon dengan setengah sadar.

"Kita harus ke agen sekarang karena mendapat perintah."

"Mwo? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Seketika Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ini penting." Jemari Chanyeol merapihkan surai Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan.

"Gurae, keluarkan dia sekarang." Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya karena ia baru menyadari jika miliknya masih bersarang di dalam Baekhyun.

"Aaakkhhh Yeolhhh~"

Dengan jahil, Chanyeol menggerakan sekilas miliknya di dalam sana.

"Assshh Yak! Kau mau menggodaku eoh?" Protes Baekhyun ketika milik Chanyeol berhasil keluar.

Namja tinggi itu hanya menahan tawanya melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah. Keduanya mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur.

 ***Skip***

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di agen mafia mereka. Keduanya berdiri di hadapan ketua mereka, Yang Hyunsuk.

"Apakah aku menganggu kalian?"

"Tidak." Jawab keduanya secara bersamaan.

'Sejujurnya ya!' Umpat mereka dalam hati.

"Tugas kalian kali ini cukup berat karena berhubungan dengan nyawa."

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hancurkan agen dari Park Jin Young!"

"Mwo? Bukankah kalian saling bekerja sama?" Chanyeol cukup terkejut, karena yang ia ketahui jika kedua agen ini sudah bekerja sama cukup lama.

"Dia sudah berkhianat dan menipuku. Jadi aku mau kalian hancurkan mereka semua."

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Bunuh mereka beserta ketuanya."

Kedua mafia ini saling melirik dalam diam. Sepertinya ini memang tugas yang berbahaya.

"Kami melawan mereka semua? Itu mustahil karena mereka cukup banyak." Pikir Chanyeol.

"Ani. Aku sudah menyiapkan penjagaan untuk kalian."

"Kami hanya membunuh mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ambil semua berkas yang tersimpan di ruangan Park Jin Young."

"Baiklah, kami akan segera laksanakan tugas."

"Berhati-hatilah untuk kalian, aku mempercayai semuanya pada kalian."

Setelah selesai mendapat intruksi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera ke tempat tujuan dengan beberapa mobil bodyguard di belakang mereka.

"Ingat Baek, kau tidak boleh terluka parah." Ujar Chanyeol yang fokus mengemudi mobilnya.

"Kau juga, Yeol."

Tiba di tempat, mereka tak membuang waktu untuk menyerang. Chanyeol menendang pintu agen itu dengan kuat hingga terbuka begitu saja.

"Yak! Lancang sekali kau masuk tanpa izin!" Gertak salah satu mafia dari agen tersebut.

"Hidup jangan membuang waktu, Kris." Balas Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan pistolnya.

 _Doaarr~_

 _Prankk~_

Satu peluru milik Chanyeol berhasil memecahkan salah satu kaca di ruangan. Ya, itu sebagai ancaman untuk lawannya yang cukup ia kenal.

"Brengsek! Kau menantangku?" Kris mulai bersiap menyerang Chanyeol yang datang bersama Baekhyun.

Saat pasukan Kris ikut gabung, pasukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mulai gabung, lalu berdiri di belakang keduanya.

"Maaf bro, agen kita tak bisa lagi bersahabat. Jadi bersiaplah mati di tanganku." Ucap Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang ke neraka lebih dulu. Aku? Kau? Atau..." Pandangan Kris melirik ke arah namja mungil di samping Chanyeol.

"Namja mungil itu." Lanjut Kris menyeringai dengan pandangannya masih tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Brengsek! Singkirkan pandanganmu!" Gertak Chanyeol langsung menyerang Kris.

Mereka semua pun saling menyerang dan mempertahankan diri.

Chanyeol terus menyerang Kris yang tak tinggal diam untuk melawannya. Sementara itu, Baekhyun menyerang pasukan Kris bersama pasukan dari agennya.

 _Bugh! Bugh!_

Kedua mafia bertubuh tinggi itu saling mempertahankan diri. Mereka masih melawan dengan tangan kosong. Dan terlihat jika keduanya sama-sama kuat.

 _Doar! Doar!_

Baekhyun mulai bermain dengan pistolnya. Ia berhasil memusnahkan beberapa lawannya dengan senjata itu.

"Shit! Berani sekali dia!" Kris beralih pada Baekhyun, namun baru saja ia mencoba menyerang, Chanyeol lebih dulu menghadang.

"Urusanmu belum selesai denganku, Kris!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di wajah lawannya itu.

Tak mau kalah, Kris pun mengarahkan pistolnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau yakin pelatukmu lebih cepat dariku?" Kris terlihat meremehkan.

"Kau mau meremehkanku?!"

"Turunkan senjatamu atau partnermu ini yang lebih dulu ke neraka!"

Seketika Chanyeol dan Kris beralih ke sumber suara tersebut. Dapat di lihat Baekhyun sudah berada di tangan ketua agen ini, Park Jin Young.

"Y-Yeol..." Sebuah pistol menempel tepat di samping kepala Baekhyun.

"Atau kalian berdua dapat ke neraka secara bersama." Kris berhasil menempelkan pistolnya di kepala Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

Lawan mereka terlihat menyeringai dan tertawa meremehkan keadaan Chanyeo dan Baekhyun yang sangat terancam.

 ***TBC***


	5. Chap 4

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat masih mematung dalam keadaan yang benar-benar mengancam mereka.

"Kenapa kalian patuh sekali sama ketua kalian Yang Hyungsuk? Bahkan kalian rela dengan ancaman nyawa kalian." Ucap Park Jin Young masih mengarahkan pistolnya di kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kalian bermusuhan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak tau? Ah kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu kalian jika ketua kalian itu hanyalah seorang pecundang yang serakah."

"Benarkah? Ckck ini sangat mengecewakanku." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menurunkan pistolnya dari Kris.

"Aku tidak suka dengan kalimat pecundang. Jadi, menurutmu apakah aku harus meninggalkannya?" Chanyeol terlihat mulai tenang menghadap Park Jin Young.

Ketua mafia itu terdiam sejenak menatap Chanyeol dengan seringainya. Sebuah kode untuk Kris, membuat namja itu menjauhkan pistolnya dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kau adalah mafia yang hebat, Park Chanyeol. Akan sangat sayang jika kau bersama Yang Hyunsuk. Kau bisa tinggalkan dia, dan bergabunglah denganku bersama partnermu ini."

"Apakah itu bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

Chanyeol mulai mendekati Park Jin Young dengan senyumannya. Tangannya terulur di hadapan ketua mafia itu.

Park Jin Young pun melepaskan Baekhyun, lalu menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

Melihat keadaan ini Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ini. Ia terus melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang juga membalas tatapannya.

"Selamat datang di agen Park Jin Young, Park Chanyeol."

"Dan selamat datang di nerakamu, tuan Park Jin Young!"

 _Doarr~_

Satu peluru berhasil bersarang tepat di dada Park Jin Young. Ya, diam-diam Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan pistolnya untuk ketua mafia itu.

"Yak! Brengsek!"

"Awas Yeol!"

 _Bugh!_

Tubuh Chanyeol terhempas hingga terjatuh saat Baekhyun mendorongnya. Namja mungil itu melihat Kris yang mengarahkan pistolnya pada Chanyeol. Beruntung ia dapat mendorong Chanyeol hingga peluru itu gagal mengenainya.

 _Doaarr~_

Satu peluru berhasil menembus dada Kris, hingga tubuh namja itu terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah yang terus mengalir di lantai.

"Kerja bagus, Baek!" Puji Chanyeol ketika menyaksikan betapa hebatnya Baekhyun bergerak cepat melumpuhkan lawan.

"Apakah aku mendorongmu terlalu kuat?" Baekhyun mencoba membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

"Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Sekarang ambil semua berkas itu." Ujar Baekhyun.

Mereka pun langsung masuk ke ruang Park Jin Young untuk mengambil berkas yang telah di perintahkan ketua mereka.

"Kasihan sekali para bodyguard kita harus mati terbunuh disini." Ucap Chanyeol melihat 5 bodyguard agen mereka tidak ada yang terselamatkan.

Selesai mendapati berkas, mereka mendengar sebuah sirine di luar gedung. Dengan cepat, mereka keluar dari markas tersebut.

"Kalian disana!"

Baru saja mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, seorang polisi menggertak saat mobil itu sudah terparkir di depan gedung.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung melarikan diri dari tempat. Mobil pun melaju dengan cepat.

"Yak! Jangan lari kalian!" Polisi itu mencoba mengejarnya.

Baekhyun terus saja memantau jarak mobil polisi yang berada di belakang.

"Cepatlah Yeol!"

"Kau bisa tembak ban mobil mereka?" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Akan ku coba."

Pistol milik Baekhyun mulai di arahkan ke salah satu ban mobil polisi itu.

 _Doaarr~_

 _Ciittt~_

Ya, mobil polisi itu terhenti begitu saja saat ban mobil tertembak. Tentu saja mereka terlepas dari jarak kedua mafia tersebut.

"Aisshhh terkutuk mereka!" Stir mobil itu di pukul dengan kesal.

"Lalu dengan apa kita kembali?"

"Hubungi dua detektif itu."

"Maksudmu, Oh Sehun dan Luhan?"

"Ya, mereka akan membantu kita."

Kedua polisi namja itu keluar dari mobil. Terlihat name tag yang bertuliskan 'Kim Jongin' dan 'Do Kyungsoo'.

Beberapa menit menunggu, dua orang yang di tunggu pun datang dengan sebuah mobil putih.

"Malang sekali hidupmu, Kim Jongin."

"Diam kau, Oh Sehun!"

"Kalian sudah menghubungi bengkel?"

"Sudah, Lu. Kami menghubungi kalian karena untuk penyelidikan markas itu."

"Ayo masuk mobil."

Mereka berempat pun kembali menuju gedung yang sempat mereka kunjungi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat keadaan dalam gedung ini yang mengenaskan. Ya, banyak korban mati yang tertembak.

"Omo! Banyak sekali mereka terbunuh."

"Eoh? Kami pikir dua mafia tadi adalah mafia agen disini. Apakah dua orang tadi yang melakukan ini semua?" Pikir polisi bernama Kyungsoo.

"Kalian melihat ciri-ciri dua mafia itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dua namja bertubuh tinggi dan sedikit kecil, kira-kira seperti Kyungsoo." Jawab polisi bernama Jongin menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlihat tak terima di katakan seperti itu.

"Luhan-ah, ambil beberapa gambar untuk bukti." Ujar Sehun pada partnernya itu.

"Sayang sekali buronan kita ini harus mati lebih dulu sebelum di hukum." Ucap Jongin.

"Sepertinya buronan kita beralih pada dua namja tadi." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Kami akan selidiki kasus ini dan ikut mencari dua mafia itu." Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke markas setelah selesai dengan tugas mereka.

"Ku pikir kau benar-benar akan berkhianat, Yeol." Baekhyun mengobati beberap luka di wajah Chanyeol akibat berkelahi dengan Kris.

"Aku sudah cukup lama mengabdi di agen kita, aku pun percaya dengan ketua kita."

"Ah ku pikir kita benar-benar mati hari ini. Tapi dengan kelicikanmu, nyawa kita terselamatkan."

"Kau tidak ada yang terluka bukan?"

"Hanya sedikit terkilir pada tanganku, karena Park Jin Young itu."

Selesai mengobati, keduanya saling terdiam memandang satu sama lain. Chanyeol pun meraih lengan Baekhyun, lalu memijatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Hari ini kau pun hebat, Baek. Kau bergerak cepat saat Kris kembali menyerang."

"Kau lebih sering menyelamatkanku, Yeol. Jadi aku pun harus menyelamatkanmu."

"Kau tau? Aku takut jika kau berada di dunia keras ini, tubuhmu semakin kecil." Goda Chanyeol mencubit pipi kenyal Baekhyun yang mulai mengerucutkan bibir dengan lucu.

"Jangan menggodaku, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari pipinya.

"Kau yang menggodaku, Baek. Jangan bersikap menggemaskan seperti ini. Atau..."

"Wae?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau, sayang." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga terjatuh di atas tubuhnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis di hadapan Chanyeol. Dan ya, bibir tipis itu lebih dulu mendarat di bibir plum milik Chanyeol. Ia menyapu belahan bibir itu yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

 ***TBC***


	6. Chap 5

Pada hari berikutnya dua namja detektif, Sehun dan Luhan kembali memeriksa agen milik Park Jin Young.

"Tidak ada satu berkas pun di tempat ini." Ucap Sehun ketika memeriksa ruangan.

"Mungkinkah dua mafia lain itu mengambilnya? Bisa saja mereka mengambil beberapa bukti." Pikir Luhan.

"Ya kemungkinan terjadi persaingan diantara keduanya." Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan pemikiran partnernya itu.

"Aku sudah mendata identitas Park Jin Young. Dan semalam aku coba untuk mencari info." Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggir meja, tepat di samping Sehun.

"Omo...kau bekerja keras, Lu." Sehun menepuk bahu itu dengan senyumannya.

"Bisakah kau menginap di tempatku?" Usul Luhan.

"Ye? Kenapa itu terdengar seperti—"

"Apa? Pikiranmu jangan liar, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Aku mengusulkan itu untuk kita bisa bekerja di malam hari bersama. Bukankah itu akan menyelesaikan tugas kita dengan cepat?"

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Sehun, namja ini menahan tawanya sepanjang pembicaraan Luhan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tertawa eoh?"

"Kenapa ucapanmu membuatku ambigu?"

"Mwo? Ambigu? Ckck kau saja yang memang mesum!"

"Laki-laki mesum itu wajar bukan? Dan..." Sehun mulai menghadap ke arah Luhan, lalu semakin mendekatinya.

"Kau yang selalu membuatku berpikir mesum, Lu." Bisik Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda.

Tubuh Luhan mematung saat Sehun menguncinya tanpa jarak sedikit pun.

Perlahan Sehun mendekati wajah cantik milik Luhan yang menatapnya.

Hembusan nafas hangat mereka saling menerpa satu sama lain. Pandangan Sehun teduh dan tertuju pada bibir cherry di hadapannya.

Namun langkah akhirnya harus gagal, karena ponselnya berbunyi begitu saja. Ya, mereka pun kembali menjaga jarak.

"Ckck kau mengganggu ku saja! Ada apa, Jong?" Sehun menerima panggilan dari Jongin.

"Mengganggu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku dan Luhan sedang—"

"Mwo? Jangan katakan jika kalian..."

"Aku bahkan belum meneruskan kalimatku! Aisshh beruntung kau temanku."

"Aku menghubungimu karena ingin meminta kalian berdua ke kantor polisi. Kyungsoo dan aku mendapatkan sesuatu untuk kalian."

"Gurae, kami akan kesana."

Setelah panggilan selesai, kedua detektif ini segera meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

Malam hari yang sunyi, terlihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir begitu saja di tepi jalan sepi. Bahkan tak ada kendaraan atau orang lain yang lewat.

Jika di perhatikan dari balik kaca, dapat di lihat orang di dalam mobil itu seperti sibuk dengan sesuatu.

Tentu saja mobil itu milik Chanyeol yang sibuk bermain bersama Baekhyun. Ya, keduanya bercumbu di dalam mobil.

"Yeolhh aakkhh~"

"Angkat kakimu, sayang."

Baekhyun pun menuruti perintah Chanyeol, ia mengangkat kedua kakinya yang menapak di kaca mobil.

"Arrghh kau nikmat, Baek mmphh~" Chanyeol terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk menggerakan miliknya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Yahh disanah aahhh lakukan lebih Yeolhh~"

Keduanya memang tak pernah bosan untuk bercumbu di tempat manapun. Bahkan menurut mereka, bermain di dalam mobil cukup menyenangkan karena ruang yang sempit membuat keduanya tak diberi jarak.

"Aaahhh~aaaahhh~"

Tubuh mungil itu sedikit tersentak saat Chanyeol terus menusuk dan mengocok miliknya di dalam sana.

 _Brrrtt~_

Kerah baju Baekhyun robek begitu saja oleh Chanyeol yang tak sabar untuk menerkam area leher mulus itu. Ya, keduanya masih terbungkus oleh pakaian. Chanyeol hanya membuka celana Baekhyun untuk memasukan miliknya bersarang di dalam namja mungil itu.

"Nngghhh Yeoliehh~" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menggerakan kepalanya dengan sensual.

"mmpphh~"

Entah sampai kapan mereka terus di dalam mobil, hingga akhirnya aktifitas mereka harus terhenti ketika mendengar suara sirine yang mereka yakini adalah sirine dari polisi patroli.

"Shit! Mengganggu sekali mereka." Umpat Chanyeol.

"Asshhh~" Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanan itu dari tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik celananya, lalu mengambil alih stir mobil. Baekhyun pun kembali merapihkan celananya, saat mobil mulai melaju cepat.

"Mereka mengejar kita, Yeol." Pandangan Baekhyun terus memperhatikan arah belakang.

"Sepertinya itu polisi kemarin. Mobil ini sudah tidak aman kita pakai." Pikir Chanyeol.

Ketika merasa polisi itu kehilangan jejak, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ayo turun!"

Kedua mafia ini segera turun dari mobil, lalu berlari memasuki gang kecil yang sepi.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk ikut masuk ke sebuah lorong. Keduanya mengatur nafas mereka yang berdiri saling berhadapan. Bahkan tak ada jarak dari tubuh mereka, karena lorong sempit ini.

Di luar sana terdapat dua polisi dan dua detektif yang menghentikan mobil mereka ketika melihat mobil mafia itu terparkir sembarang.

"Mereka meninggalkan mobil begitu saja." Sehun memeriksa mobil tersebut.

"Mobil ini seperti bau orang bercinta bukan?" Pikir Jongin.

"Otakmu cepat bekerja jika mengarah kesana!" Timpal Kyungsoo yang hanya di balas kekehan dari Jongin.

"Mereka mungkin tak jauh dari sini. Ayo kita cari." Ujar Luhan.

Mereka pun mulai mencari di sepanjang gang yang sepi ini. Namun entah kenapa jejak kedua mafia itu tidak di temukan.

"Kemana mereka?" Jongin mulai jengah.

"Apakah mereka mendapat bantuan sihir untuk menghilang?" Pikir Sehun membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sita mobil itu untuk mencari bukti." Usul Luhan.

"Ya, kami akan membawa mobil itu ke kantor polisi." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Gurae, sebaiknya kita tarik mobil itu."

Tidak menemukan apapun, mereka semua meninggalkan tempat. Mobil milik Chanyeol di bawa oleh mereka yang di jadikan barang tersangka.

Merasa sudah aman, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Keduanya saling menatap terdiam.

Seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak menyadari jika celananya sudah turun dari pinggangnya.

"Aarrghhh Yeolhh aaakkhhh~"

Ya, Chanyeol berhasil memasukan miliknya di dalam sana. Tubuhnya naik turun, terus menusuk Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh~Yeoliehh aaahh~"

"Ini untuk yang tertunda tadi, Baek aakkhh~"

Kedua lengan Baekhyun menggantung pada leher jenjang Chanyeol, ia mendekap lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher itu untuk menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat di waktu bersamaan.

"Yeolhh akuhh mau..."

"Sedikit lagi, sayang mmphhh~"

Pergerakan Chanyeol semakin menggila ketika mendapati titik klimaks.

 _Cum~_

"Hhhh~"

Keduanya melenguh bersama saat cairan itu berhasil menyembur di dalam sana.

"Kau memang selalu membuatku candu, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol, lalu mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Dengan apa kita pulang? Mobilmu sudah tersita." Tanya Baekhyun menaikan celananya kembali.

"Berjalan kaki."

"Mwo? Setelah kau mencumbuku, kau mau menyiksaku?"

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun keluar dari lorong sempit itu. Tiba-tiba ia mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku."

"Ye?"

Merasa gemas, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu pada punggungnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu mendapati perlakuan manis partnernya ini.

Kedua lengan Baekhyun mendekap leher Chanyeol dan bersandar di bahu lebar itu.

"Aku menyayangimu..." Bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga Chanyeol, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya begitu saja.

 ***TBC***


	7. Chap 6

Terlihat dua polisi yang fokus dengan penyelidikan mereka. Ya, Kim Jongin, dan Do Kyungsoo, melakukan penyelidikan plat nomor mobil buronan yang mereka cari.

Dari mobil milik salah satu mafia itu, cukup mempermudah mereka untuk melakukan penyelidikan lebih.

"Park Sejoo?" Kedua mata Kyungsoo masih tak terlepas dari sebuah kertas yang menjadi bukti data kepemilikan dari mobil itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan datang dengan wajah santai. Dua detektif ini memang selalu terlihat santai, namun bekerja dengan baik.

"Apakah sudah dapat info?" Tanya Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Nama mafia itu Park Sejoo. Sepertinya namja dengan tubuh tinggi." Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat postur tubuh buronannya.

"Aku pun sudah mendapatkan info tentang Park Jin Young. Menurut pencarian aku dan Sehun, agen ini mempunyai beberapa partner untuk bekerja sama." Jelas Luhan.

"Mungkinkah diantara partner itu yang melakukan pembunuhannya?" Tebak Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan Sehun mencurigai 2 agen. Yang Hyunsuk dan Lee Sooman."

"Eoh? Kenapa kalian mencurigai 2 agen itu?"

"Karena 2 agen itu yang terlihat selalu bekerja sama."

Sementara itu Sehun dan Kai sibuk memeriksa mobil milik buronan yang telah mereka sita.

"Mobil ini belum di cuci. Kemungkinan kita dapat jejak mereka selain bau sperma ini." Pikir Kai menahan tawanya.

"Penciumanmu lebih tajam dari anjing polisi, Jong." Sehun menepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan sidik jari dari stir mobil ini. Karena stir ini belum tersentuh siapapun selain mafia itu." Usul Jongin.

"Gurae, selidikilah lebih jelas lagi. Aku dan Luhan akan mencari 2 agen yang kami jadikan alibi."

"2 agen?"

"Ya, untuk kasus pembunuhan Park Jin Young. Dari beberapa agen yang bekerja sama dengannya, kami mencurigai Lee Sooman dan Yang Hyunsuk dalam kasus ini."

"Kau tau tentang 2 agen itu?"

"Belum. Tapi kami tetap akan mencari tau."

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja bro..."

 ** _*skip*_**

Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada dalam perjalanan. Selama Sehun mengemudi, Luhan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Eoh? Beberapa info yang ku dapati, agen Lee Sooman bukan agen kriminal."

"Ye?" Mendengar ucapan Luhan, sekilas Sehun menoleh.

"Agen ini lebih ke arah agen sosial."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kita pastikan ini nanti. Karena bagaimanapun kita harus ke tempat agen itu."

Ketika tiba di tempat, Sehun menghentikan mobilnya beberapa meter dari sebuah gedung yang ada di sebrangnya.

"Apakah benar ini tempatnya?" Sehun terus memandangi gedung tersebut.

"Kita jangan masuk begitu saja. Mungkin kita harus memperhatikan gedung itu dari luar."

"Gurae, ayo keluar."

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil, lalu mencoba mendekati gedung itu dengan berpura-pura orang yang menikmati suasana sekitar.

Beruntung tepat di depan gedung, terdapat food truck. Dan ya, Sehun pun memesan makanan juga minuman untuk bersantai sekaligus memantau gedung di hadapannya.

Keduanya terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang menikmati kencan mereka. Bahkan tak malu untuk saling suap-menyuap.

Namun pada menit berikutnya, kemesraan mereka harus terhenti saat melihat 2 orang yang akan memasuki gedung tersebut.

Jika di lihat dari wajah 2 orang itu, sepertinya mereka bukan seorang mafia. Dengan keberanian Sehun, ia mencoba mendekat. Luhan pun mengikutinya.

"Jeogi..."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, 2 orang itu pun berhenti dan menoleh menghadapnya.

"Ya?"

"Kalian bekerja disini?" Tanya Sehun.

Kedua orang itu terdiam sejenak memperhatikan dua namja di hadapan mereka.

"Ya. Kami memang bekerja di sini. Ada apa?"

"Namaku Sehun dan ini Luhan." Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus Luhan yang hanya tersenyum.

"Apakah ini agen dari Lee Sooman?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya benar. Eoh? Apakah kalian dari panti asuhan itu?"

"Ye?" Luhan dan Sehun terlihat bingung, mereka pun saling melirik dalam diam. Dan ya, pemikiran mereka mulai satu arah.

"Ah...ani. Kami barus saja ingin bertanya. Dan ternyata memang benar jika ini agen sosial?" Balas Luhan.

"Mian, ku pikir kalian dari pengurus panti asuhan."

"Ini memang agen sosial. Namaku Kim Jongdae dan ini Kim Minseok."

"Bisakah kami masuk ke dalam gedung?" Pinta Sehun.

"Jika ada kepentingan, kalian bisa masuk."

"Gamsahamnida..."

 ** _*skip*_**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di agen Yang Hyunsuk. Ya, keduanya melaporkan tentang polisi yang terus mengejar mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang menyelidiki kami. Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kalian tidak bodoh bukan? Kalian bisa bermain peran lebih. Merubah penampilan dan tingkah kalian di luar sana."

"Tapi mereka sudah melihat wajah kami walau sekilas." Balas Baekhyun.

"Jika penampilan kalian berubah, tentu saja mereka tidak akan ingat wajah kalian."

"Bisakah kami tinggalkan jejak sejenak dari Seoul?" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin pergi ke daerah lain untuk bersembunyi sementara?"

"Ya. Untuk mengacaukan pelacakan mereka."

"Gurae, aku pergilah ke Busan. Dan kebetulan aku pun punya tugas untuk kalian disana."

Setelah urusan mereka selesai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera kembali ke markas.

Keduanya terlihat menyiapkan beberapa barang untuk di bawa. Bahkan mereka pun merapihkan markas ini. Karena mereka pikir, bisa saja polisi itu menemukan markas mereka.

"Aisshh padahal permintaan kita lebih ke arah cuti dan beristirahat, tapi dia selalu saja menugaskan kita." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kita harus merubah penampilan kita, Baek."

"Bagaimana merubahnya?"

"Mungkin terlihat seperti penampilan pada umumnya. Kita pakai baju yang berwarna dan santai."

"Dan ya, aku baru sadar jika baju kita hitam semua." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Jangan membuatku mulai gemas denganmu yang seperti itu, Baek."

"Wae? Apakah salah jika aku tertawa eoh?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga namja mungil itu.

"Aku akan tahan ini hingga di Busan."

 ***TBC***


	8. Chap 7

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah siap dengan beberapa barang bawaannya. Bahkan mereka benar-benar merubah penampilan mereka. Ya, pakaian keduanya terlihat lebih santai.

"Apakah aku cocok seperti ini?" Chanyeol bercermin dirinya yang mengenakan sebuah kacamata. Dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang menutupi keningnya, ini menjadikan dirinya terkesan good boy.

"Aku pun merasa sedikit aneh berpenampilan seperti ini." Sambung Baekhyun ikut bercermin dengan hoodie besar berwarna kuning yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya. Mungkin jika tak ada yang menyangka jika wajah innocent ini milik seorang mafia.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Baek. Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan hmm?" Chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil itu dan dengan mudahnya ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Baehyun.

Tak hanya mengecup, bahkan Chanyeol memberi sedikit lumatan manis pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menerima perlakuan partnernya ini.

"Sisakan energi untuk di Busan, sayang." Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Setelah benar-benar siap, mereka pun pergi dari markas untuk segera menuju stasiun kereta.

Tak lama setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi, beberapa mobil polisi telah mengepung markas mereka.

Setelah melakukan penyelidikan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan informasi lebih cepat. Bahkan mereka berhasil mendapati tempat markas milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kosong?" Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut karena markas sudah kosong tak berpenghuni.

Beberapa polisi lainnya melakukan pelacakan sekitar ruangan. Begitu pun dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kemana mereka kabur?" Pikir Jongin.

"Sepertinya mereka tau jika kita sedang melacak mereka. Cepat hubungi Sehun dan Luhan untuk segera ke stasiun kereta." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan kedua matanya yang fokus pada sebuah kertas.

"Ye?"

"Mereka menuju Busan."

Ya, tak sengaja Kyungsoo mendapati kertas yang bertuliskan Busan. Tentu saja ia mengambil kepastikan jika kedua mafia itu akan pergi kesana.

"Mwo?"

Dengan cepat Jongin menghubungi Sehun untuk memintanya segera menyusul dua buronan itu.

 ***skip***

Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke agen milik Lee Sooman. Mereka sudah meminta kerja sama pada Jongdae dan Minseok untuk memberi beberap infomarsi.

"Agen ini telah mendapat penipuan dari dua agen. Mereka mengambil semua uang yang akan kami sumbangkan ke panti asuhan." Jelas Jongdae.

"Apakah salah satunya agen milik Park Jin Young?" Tanya Luhan.

"Nde! Kami pikir agen itu adalah agen seperti kami. Ternyata mereka hanya memanfaatkan agen ini." Jelas Miseok.

"Agen Park Jin Young dan Yang Hyunsuk sepertinya telah bekerja sama untuk menipu kami." Lanjut Jongdae.

"Ah aku mengerti sekarang!" Seru Sehun seperti telah mendapatkan kunci jawabannya.

 _Drrrtt~_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun bergetar, membuatnya mau tak mau mengangkat panggilam tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Mafia itu melarikan diri. Cepat ke stasiun menuju Busan."_

"Ye? Baiklah."

Panggilan yang cukup singkat itu berakhir dengan cepat. Raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi serius.

"Lu, kita harus ke stasiun kereta sekarang."

"Ye? Ada apa?"

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan."

"Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah memberi informasi pada kami." Ucap Sehun pada Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Datanglah kembali jika kalian membutuhkan kami." Balas Jongdae.

"Nde! Gamsahamnida."

Dua detektif ini pun segera pergi menuju stasiun kereta. Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Luhan mencoba bertanya.

"Dua mafia itu mencoba kabur ke Busan. Bisakah kau cek tiket kereta menuju Busan? Segeralah booking untuk kita." Ujar Sehun masih fokus pada kemudinya.

Dengan cepat, Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memastikan tiket kereta masih ada.

"Ah beruntung keberangkatan pertama masih ada setengah jam lagi. Aku akan booking 2 untuk kita." Seru Luhan.

Ketika tiba di stasiun, Sehun dan Luhan berlari memasuki stasiun kereta tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu, Luhan ke tempat tiketing. Sedangkan Sehun terus memperhatikan sekitar untuk memastikan keberadaan targetnya.

Keduanya segera masuk ke dalam gerbong, sebelum beberapa detik lagi kereta akan melaju.

Sepanjang langkah mereka di dalam gerbong, mereka terus memperhatikan penumpang yang berada di kursi masing-masing.

Bahkan sudah setengah gerbong mereka telusuri, tidak ada penumpang yang mencurigakan.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian duduk? Dimana tempat duduk kalian?" Tanya seorang petugas merasa dua namja ini terus saja berjalan sepanjang gerbong.

"Ah mianhamnida. Kami duduk di..." Sehun mencoba cek tiket kereta.

"Disana! Ya, kami duduk disana. Permisi..." Luhan menarik Sehun menuju kursi kosong yang menjadi tempat mereka.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di tempat duduk, tak sengaja mereka melihat dua orang yang asik berciuman pada kursi sebelah kanan mereka.

"Dunia milik mereka ckck..." Umpat Sehun pada dua orang itu yang salah satunya tertutup tudung hoodie berwarna kuning.

"Shhtt diamlah! Mereka akan tersindir olehmu." Bisik Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jika dua penumpang di sebelah kanan mereka adalah dua mafia yang mereka cari, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Beruntung, karena aktifitas ciuman keduanya, wajah mereka sulit untuk terlihat. Dan karena Baekhyun mengenakan tudungnya, wajahnya benar-benar tersembunyi disana.

Entah sejak kapan bibir keduanya saling bertautan. Namun mereka tak memperdulikan orang lain atau tempat sekitar. Bahkan diam-diam tangan Chanyeol menelusup masuk ke dalam hoodie yang di kenakan Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol terus mengusap tubuh Baekhyun di balik hoodie tersebut. Ingin sekali Baekhyun melenguh, namun ia harus menahannya karena sadar dengan tempat umum seperti ini.

 ***TBC***


	9. Chap 8

Kereta terhenti tepat di stasiun akhir, Busan. Semua penumpang pun segera turun dari kereta. Ketika Sehun dan Luhan ingin keluar, mereka mencoba membangunkan dua orang yang tertidur.

"Jeogi..." Luhan menepuk bahu namja yang bertubuh besar itu.

Refleks, namja itu terbangun dan menoleh ke arah Luhan juga Sehun. Ia pun merapihkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ini sudah stasiun akhir." Lanjur Luhan.

"Ah ya. Gamsahamnida..." Namja itu tersenyum simpul, namun masih dapat menampakan dimple pada salah satu pipinya.

Ya, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun tak sadar jika mereka tertidur pada tengah perjalanan.

Chanyeol pun mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun yang masih bersandar di bahunya. Walau masih keadaan mengantuk, keduanya segera keluar dari kereta. Bahkan mendahului Luhan juga Sehun.

"Eoh? Sepertinya wajahnya pernah ku lihat." Pikir Sehun terus memperhatikan dua namja itu yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah, ayo keluar dan cari dua mafia itu." Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk keluar.

"Jjakaman, kau mengenali wajah mafia itu?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun kembali terhenti. Namja putih ini terdiam sejenak mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Hanya sekilas saat mengejarnya lalu."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kita mencari tau mereka, sedangkan kita tidak begitu jelas mengenali wajah mafia itu."

"Dua mafia dengan tubuh tinggi dan mungil. Salah satu mafia itu mungkin tingginya lebih dariku sedikit."

"Hunnie, apakah yang tadi..." Luhan mencoba untuk menebak.

"Benar! Kemungkinan besar itu adalah mereka. Ayo cepat..."

Kedua detektif ini langsung berlari untuk menyusul target mereka. Dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari mafia itu, Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar tak berpikir sebelumnya jika dua namja itu adalah target mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus berlari keluar dari stasiun. Ya, mereka menyadari jika orang yang membangunkan mereka adalah pekerja dari polisi.

Dengan cepat, keduanya menaiki taxi yang berada di depan stasiun. Taxi itu pun segera melaju setelah mendapat tujuan tempat dari Chanyeol.

"Mereka memang bodoh." Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan.

"Beruntung mereka tidak mengenali kita." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobil taxi tersebut.

Sementara itu, Sehun dan Luhan masih berusaha menelusuri stasiun. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terus mencari, hingga mereka menyerah.

"Sepertinya kita kehilangan jejak mereka." Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang terlihat lelah.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kita adalah detektif, tentu saja kita harus tetap mencari target kita. Sekarang kita cari penginapan."

Mereka pun keluar dari stasiun, lalu menaiki sebuah taxi.

"Ahjussi, apakah melihat dua namja tinggi dan mungil mengenakan hoodie? Salah satunya berwarna kuning." Sehun mencoba bertanya pada supir taxi tersebut.

"Ah ya aku lihat sekilas. Mereka seperti terburu-buru menaiki sebuah taxi."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut membuat kedua detektif ini berharap lebih.

"Apakah ahjussi tau ke arah mana taxi yang di tumpangi mereka?"

"Kalian mau mengikutinya?"

"Ya, tolong bantu kami. Karena mereka adalah buronan."

"Mwo? Gurae, aku akan coba mengingat ke arah mana taxi itu pergi."

"Gamsahamnida~"

 ** _*Skip*_**

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sejenak ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di sebuah hotel.

Ketika kedua mata sipit itu kembali terbuka, tepat di hadapannya sepasang mata besar menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Setelah ku perhatikan, aku menyukai penampilanmu seperti ini, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyanggah kedua tangan yang mengunci tubuh mungilnya.

"Dan aku pun sangat menyukai penampilanmu yang menggemaskan seperti ini, Baek." Balas Chanyeol mengusap lembut bibir tipis itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan kacamata yang masih di kenakan Chanyeol, lalu meletakannya sembarang tempat. Kedua tangannya menggantung pada leher jenjang milik Chanyeol, ia menariknya membuat jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"Baek, adakah yang kau harapkan dariku?" Chanyeol sedikit berbisik.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"A-aku..." Entah kenapa ada perasaan berdebar saat Chanyeol ingin berkata sesuatu.

Namja mungil itu masih menunggu kalimat Chanyeol yang menggantung. Tiba-tiba tangannya mendekap bagian dada Chanyeol sebelah kiri. Dan ya, dapat ia rasakan jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak cepat.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk berbicara lebih, Yeol." Baekhyun tersenyum manis di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau dapat merasakannya bukan?" Chanyeol menyadari jika telapak tangan Baekhyun masih berada di dada kirinya.

"Sejujurnya keadaan jantung kita sama. Namun lidah kita masih kelu untuk mengata--"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun yang seketika terbungkam mendengar kalimat itu.

"Y-ye?"

"Ku rasa sudah waktunya untuk mengungkapkannya."

"Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu?" Baekhyun mencoba memastikan.

"Aku memang tidak sepenuhnya mengerti tentang itu. Tapi kenapa aku selalu merasa berdebar ketika ingin mengatakannya padamu?"

"Ku pikir, kau tidak akan pernah bisa peka terhadap perasaanmu sendiri. Aku pun tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiranmu, Yeol."

"Kalau begitu, mari bermain dengan perasaan." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di hadapan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah.

Pandangan Chanyeol mulai meneduh dan mengarah pada bibir tipis di hadapannya. Kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam ketika nafas keduanya saling menerpa.

Dengan sangat lembut, Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Sejenak ia terdiam dan membuat sepasang mata mereka kembali di pertemukan.

Perlahan dan hati-hati, bibir plum Chanyeol mengulum bibir tipis Baekhyun. Entah kenapa mereka merasakan debaran yang tak biasa dari ciuman ini.

Keduanyanya saling melumat dengan sedikit decakan manis yang mengisi atmosfir kamar. Ciuman yang memang tak biasa mereka lakukan secara menuntun.

Chanyeol terus menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun yang menurutnya terasa manis. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyesap bibir atas Chanyeol.

Bibir tipis itu membuka ruang pertanda Chanyeol dapat menelusuri ke dalamnya. Ya, lidah Chanyeol mulai masuk dan menyapa lidah Baekhyun dengan manis. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun bertarung lidah, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Pada menit berikutnya, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu lalu mengatur nafas masing-masing.

 _Drrttt~_

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, membuat namja ini mau tak mau harus mengangkatnya. Dan ya, ia mendapat panggilan dari Yang Hyunsuk.

"Kami sudah di hotel."

 _"Segera temui Kim Youngmin."_

"Kim Youngmin?"

 _"Dia yang bekerja sama dengan agen kita."_

"Beri kami istirahat lebih dulu."

 _"Baiklah, setelah itu segera temui dia."_

"Pertemukan kami dengannya besok."

Selesai menerima panggilan tersebut, Chanyeol meletakan kembali ponselnya di meja. Baekhyun pun beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Besok kita harus bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Gurae, sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur. Ku yakin kau pun lelah."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Melanjutkan apa?" Baekhyun sudah mengambil posisinya untuk tidur.

"Ah lupakan. Gurae, ayo tidur!" Chanyeol pun mengambil posisinya di samping Baekhyun.

Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang kecewa, membuat Baekhyun menahan tawanya. Ya, sebenarnya ia tau arah pembicaraan Chanyeol. Hanya saja dirinya pun masih lelah.

"Kau bisa lakukan itu setelah tugas kita besok selesai. Lakukan sepuasmu, Park Chanyeol."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh pada namja mungil di sampingnya yang mulai tidur membelakanginya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur membelakangiku, Baek." Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli di balik dada bidang Chanyeol yang mendekapnya erat.

 ***TBC***


	10. Chap 9

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersiap menuju suatu tempat yang sudah di beritahu oleh Yang Hyunsuk untuk melakukan pertemuan.

Dengan sebuah taxi mereka menuju tempat tujuan, dan tentu saja masih dengan penampilan berbeda.

Tiba di tempat, keduanya memasuki sebuah gedung yang sepertinya memang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Seru seorang pria cukup tua yang menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau Kim Youngmin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Benar sekali! Yang Hyunsuk sudah memberitahuku tentang kalian. Ah aku cukup terkejut dengan penampilan mafia yang menggemaskan seperti ini." Sindir Youngmin dengan tawanya, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam datar.

"Jadi apa untuk apa pertemuan ini?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Aku dan Yang Hyunsuk sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk mendapatkan uang banyak."

"Lalu?"

"Di dalam ruangan sana, terdapat seorang wanita cantik." Youngmin menunjuk ke arah pintu ruangan.

"Kau, Park Chanyeol bukan?"

"Ya." Singkat Chanyeol.

"Tiduri wanita itu. Lakukan adegan panas dengannya."

"Mwo?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut untuk itu.

"Dan kau, rekam adegan panas itu di kamera yang sudah ku sediakan disana." Youngmin mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu, kalian bekerja sama untuk membuat film sex?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya. Dan aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Bukankah ini pun menguntungkan untukmu?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melirik dalam diam. Terlihat dari tatapan Baekhyun yang tidak rela jika itu terjadi.

"Kenapa harus aku? Apakah kau tidak punya orang lain untuk ini?"

"Karena Yang Hyunsuk yang merekomendasikan dirimu."

Dengan segera Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menghubungi Yang Hyunsuk.

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu untuk tugas ini?"

 _"Bukankah menyenangkan?"_

"Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya?"

 _"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja."_

"Tapi--"

Panggilan itu terputus begitu saja sebelum Chanyeol protes pada ketuanya tersebut.

"Jangan membuang waktu, cepat ke ruangan." Youngmin merangkul Chanyeol menuju sebuah ruangan, Baekhyun pun mengikutinya.

Ketika di ruangan, dapat di lihat seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan mengenakan lingerie.

"Lihatlah, dia cantik bukan? Jika kau tidak siap, minumlah ini." Youngmin memberi sebuah gelas kecil yang berisi minuman kepada Chanyeol, entah minuman apa.

"Apa ini?"

"Perangsang yang akan membuatmu bergairah." Bisik Youngmin.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wanita itu yang terus menunduk. Sepertinya wanita itu pun di paksa oleh Youngmin.

Chanyeol meneguk habis minuman itu karena paksaan. Youngmin tidak keluar dari ruangan begitu saja. Ia pun ingin memastikan jika semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya panas. Dan sesuatu yang sesak di balik celananya. Ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

Ingin sekali ia menerkam namja mungil itu, namun keadaan yang memaksanya untuk beralih ke seorang wanita di tempat tidur tersebut.

"Rekamlah dengan baik." Ujar Youngmin pada Baekhyun yang sudah memegang kamera untuk merekam.

Perasaan Baekhyun benar-benar kacau melihat secara langsung, adegan sex yang di lakukan Chanyeol dengan wanita lain.

Kedua telinganya pun merasa panas mendengar lenguhan dan desahan wanita itu.

Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Karena sejujurnya ia sangat tidak rela melihat Chanyeol melakukan hal itu pada orang lain.

Kurang lebih 1 jam, adegan itu selesai di lakukan. Dan tak mau membuang waktu, Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempat. Setelah ia kembali memakai bajunya, ia segera menarik Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan tempat.

 ** _*skip*_**

Tiba di hotel, Chanyeol masih menuntun tangan Baekhyun. Namun namja mungil itu mulai menepis lengannya.

"Baek..."

"Mandilah, bersihkan tubuhmu." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa memandang Chanyeol.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Ani."

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini? Lihat aku!" Kedua tangan Chanyeol mendekap bahu Baekhyun agar keduanya saling menatap.

"Tidak bisakah kau menolaknya?"

"Aku sudah berusah menolaknya, tapi--"

"Bahkan kau melakukannya cukup lama." Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak mau melakukannya. Dan karena minuman itu aku jadi tak terkendali."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya sedikit kecewa. Ya, mungkin sedikit." Baekhyun melangkah mendekati tempat tidur.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendekatinya kembali. Ia tidak suka jika Baekhyun terlihat mengacuhkannya.

 _Grep!_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Refleks, tangan Baekhyun melingkari leher jenjang Chanyeol.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku."

"Aku tidak suka kau mengacuhkanku, Baek." Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika di dalam kamar mandi, tubuh Baekhyun di turunkan. Namun, Chanyeol mengunci tubuh itu di bawah shower.

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Sekarang aku meminta perjanjianmu kemarin." Bisik Chanyeol menyalakan shower yang mulai membasahi mereka.

"Aku tidak mau bermain sekarang denganmu yang baru saja meniduri wanita itu."

"Kau cemburu hmm? Bahkan aku melakukannya dengan obat perangsang. Sedangkan denganmu, tanpa memerlukan itu pun, kau sudah membuatku lebih dari terangsang." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kau tau? Aku benar-benar tidak rela jika orang lain memilikimu." Balas Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang memilikiku selain dirimu, sayang." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, bahkan ia menjilat daun telinga itu membuat sang pemilik menaha rasa geli.

"Hentikan, Yeol! Ini geli..."

Namja tinggi itu mulai beralih pada area leher Baekhyun, Ia menciumi leher mulus itu yang menjadi titik sensitip Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol sudah sangat hafal titik mana saja yang menjadi area sensitif namja mungil ini.

"Hhhhh~" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya dengan gerakan sensual.

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol membuka baju Baekhyun yang sudah basah. Ia pun melanjutkan ciumannya di area dada Baekhyun.

"Asshh Yeolhhh~" Walau ada rasa geli dan perih, namun Baekhyun menyukai setiap Chanyeol menyesap kedua nipple itu secara bergantian.

Ciuman Chanyeol semakin turun hingga terhenti di perut datar Baekhyun. Bahkan ia menjilati pusar itu dengan gemas. Celana yang dikenakan Baekhyun pun ia buka begitu saja, membuat namja mungil itu full naked.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya selama Chanyeol membuka semua baju, hingga namja tinggi itu juga naked.

Tubuh mungil itu kembali Chanyeol angkat, membuat kedua kaki Baekhyun melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Ambil semua yang ku punya, Baek. Semuanya adalah milikmu."

"Berikan segalanya untukku, Yeol." Baekhyun memainkan rambut Chanyeol yang basah.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol meremas bantalan bokong berisi milik Baekhyun. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, miliknya mulai menusuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aakhhh~" Baekhyun mendekap leher Chanyeol, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu itu.

Namja tinggi itu terlihat sangat bertenaga ketika ia terus mengocok miliknya di dalam sana.

"Yeolhh aaahh~aaahh~" Tubuh mungil itu ikut terhentak seiring pergerakan Chanyeol.

"Mmmphhh kau lebih nikmat darinya Baek."

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Baekhyun mulai meraup bibir Chanyeol, ia mencoba untuk mendominasi, namun tetap saja namja tinggi itu yang selalu mengambil pimpinannya.

"Eummphhh~" Jemari lentik itu sesekali meremas surai belakang Chanyeol, dan mengusapnya dengan sayang.

Chanyeol mencoba menurunkan Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan miliknya yang bersarang di dalam tubuh mungil itu. Sejenak ia menatap mata sipit di hadapannya. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh Baekhun cukup erat.

"Kau lebih dari sekedar partner in crime, Baek. Aku tau, aku tidak bisa romantis. Tapi, izinkan aku mencintaimu juga." Bisik Chanyeol sesekali mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis mendengar bisikan tersebut.

"Nggghhh aaaahhh~"

Chanyeol kembali menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mendekap punggung lebar itu saat pergerakan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya mabuk.

 ***TBC***


	11. Chap 10

Malam ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati hari mereka dengan santai. Keduanya pun mengunjungi pasar malam desa Busan yang cukup ramai.

"Jika seperti ini, aku merasa kita hidup sangat normal tanpa ketegangan." Pikir Baekhyun memperhatikan suasana di sekitar.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke dunia kriminal jika kau ingin hidup normal?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk ikut."

"Ye?"

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk menjadi partner in crime?"

"Sebelumnya kau pun sudah masuk dalam dunia kriminal bukan?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam memandang wajah tegas Chanyeol.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan ikut mereka jika fakta yang ku dapati sangat membuatku ingin membunuh mereka semua."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hidup sebatang kara, atau lebih tepatnya aku anak yang di buang begitu saja oleh orang tuaku. Ya, itulah yang ku ketahui dari panti asuhan."

Chanyeol terdiam membiarkan Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya.

"Hingga aku pergi dari panti untuk mencari nenekku yang mereka katakan berada di panti jompo."

"Sepertinya tidak hanya aku yang di buang, tapi nenek pun di terlantarkan begitu saja oleh orang tuaku. Entahlah, aku tidak sudi memanggil mereka sebagai orang tua."

Dapat Chanyeol lihat tatapan kebencian dari mata Baekhyun. Namja mungil ini benar-benar menyimpan kebencian pada orang tuanya.

"Aku menemukan panti jompo itu, lalu bertemu dengan nenek. Aku sangat senang, karena setidaknya aku memiliki 1 orang keluargaku."

"Dengan meminta izin pemilik panti, aku bisa tinggal dengan nenek. Hingga akhirnya aku mencari pekerjaan di luar, aku masuk ke sebuah agen yang saat itu aku tidak tau tentang agen tersebut."

"Aku masuk dan bekerja di agen itu yang ternyata adalah agen mafia. Mereka menahanku untuk keluar, dan menggodaku dengan bayaran mahal."

"Mau tak mau, aku pun bertahan dan bekerja di agen itu tanpa sepengetahuan nenek. Aku melakukan beberapa kriminal pun nenek tidak tau."

"Saat di panti aku hanyalah cucu yang baik dan manis. Namun di luar itu, aku sangat buruk. Dan aku merasa bersalah pada nenek."

"Hingga sebuah agen sosial datang ke panti, dan ia menawarkanku pekerjaan. Aku masih ragu saat itu."

"Dan maka dari itulah kau di anggap berkhianat oleh agen mafia itu?" Chanyeol mencoba menebaknya.

"Ya, mereka mengetahuinya. Dan dengan sangat kejamnya, mereka membakar panti tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut mengetahui berita itu, hingga aku mencoba melawan mereka semua yang berani membakar panti dan melenyapnya nyawa orang lansia disana, termasuk nenekku."

Terlihat liquid bening yang terbendung di mata sipit itu, dan untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis di hadapannya.

Perlahan, jemari Chanyeol menyeka air mata itu yang terjatuh di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan membuat dirimu menangis, itu terlihat kau sangat lemah. Kau tidak boleh lemah, Byun Baekhyun."

"Dan kau tau? Ku pikir, aku benar-benar akan hidup seorang diri. Namun, sekarang kau adalah teman hidupku. Aku bersyukur untuk itu." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum kembali di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ya, kau tidak akan sendiri. Kita akan selalu bersama, apapun yang terjadi." Chanyeol mengusap rambut halus milik Baekhyun.

"Belikan aku permen kapas itu." Pinta Baekhyun tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah pedagang permen kapas.

"Mwo? Kau mau itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Gurae, tunggulah disini."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat Chanyeol yang menuruti permintaannya. Semenjak mereka melakukan penyamaran, namja mungil ini sangat menikmati penyamaran mereka yang membuatnya seperti sepasang kekasih yang manis.

 _Bugh!_

Tak sengaja seseorang menabrak bahu Baekhyun hingga ia terjungkal. Namun dengan sigap, orang yang menabraknya menyanggah tubuh mungil itu.

Sejenak, keduanya saling menatap. Beberapa kali Baekhyun berkedip dengan tatapan lugunya.

"Kau..." Orang itu mencoba menebak namja mungil yang ada di dekapannya.

"Baek--" Panggilan Chanyeol berhasil membuat mereka beralih.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari tangan Sehun. Ya, orang itu adalah Oh Sehun yang tak sengaja menabraknya.

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah Chanyeol, lalu menarik namja tinggi itu berlari.

"Ayo Yeol..."

Sekilas Chanyeol dan Sehun bertatapan. Dan detik kemudian, Chanyeol yang menuntun Baekhyun berlari.

"Yak! Jangan lari kalian!" Gertak Sehun.

"Ada apa Hun?" Luhan datang menghampiri setelah dirinya dari toilet.

"Dua target kita melarikan diri. Kkaja..." Sehun dan Luhan mulai mengejar dua mafia itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang yang mereka tabrak.

Bahkan beberapa meja dagangan orang lain terjatuh berantakan begitu saja. Ya, Chanyeol sengaja melakukan pemblokiran jalan untuk kedua detektif itu dengan meja-meja tersebut.

Keduanya berhasil membuat kacau pasar malam itu, hingga keluar dari area tersebut. Dan dengan seenaknya, Chanyeol merampas motor orang lain yang baru saja akan pergi.

"Maaf, sepertinya kami lebih membutuhkannya."

 _Bugh!_

Chanyeol memukul namja pemilik motor itu dan menghempaskannya hingga terjatuh.

"Cepat naik Baek."

Dengan segera, Baekhyun menaiki motor tersebut.

 _Brummm~_

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mendekap punggung Chanyeol yang menarik gas dengan cepat.

"Ambil kembali motormu di lampu merah terdekat!" Seru Chanyeol pada pemilik motor dengan suara kerasnya.

"Yak! Brengsek!" Gertak namja itu.

Dan ya, ketika terhenti di rambu lalu lintas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan motor itu begitu saja. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan beberapa meter untuk menuju hotel.

 ** _*skip*_**

Tiba di hotel, keduanya membanting diri di atas tempat tidur untuk mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah.

"Ah berlari sangat melelahkan." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia tak sengaja menabrakku, lalu tubuhku di tahan olehnya."

"Dia mendekapmu?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Sekilas, ide jahil muncul di pikirannya.

"Ya, dan beruntung aku tidak terjatuh. Dia mendekapku cukup kuat. Lalu kami bertatapan beberapa detik sebelum kau datang."

"Dan..."

 _Grep!_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun begitu saja, membuat namja mungil itu cukup terkejut dan menahan nafasnya.

"Berani sekali dia melakukan itu padamu!"

"Wae? Dia tidak melakukan hal lebih padaku." Sejujurnya ingin sekali Baekhyun tertawa ketika mendapat respon yang menyeramkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Dia menyentuhmu dan menatapmu! Aku tidak sudi untuk itu."

"Apakah tidak ada yang boleh lakukan itu padaku hmm?" Baekhyun menarik kerah sweater yang Chanyeol kenakan, hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Tanpa ku jawab, kau pun sudah tau jawabannya bukan? Byun Baekhyun, hanya milik Park Chanyeol seorang." Tatapan Chanyeol meneduh ke arah bibir tipis yang selalu membuatnya tergoda.

"Kau membuang permen kapasku eoh?" Baekhyun mulai mengingat permen kapas yang tak sengaja terbuang oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mau permen yang lain?"

"Permen apa?"

Namja tinggi itu mulai menyeringai menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya lolipop." Bisik Chanyeol mengecup sekilas hidung itu, lalu meraup bibir tipis yang selalu membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

"Eumphhh~"

Chanyeol terus menyapu belahan bibir bawah Baekhyun, bahkan menjilatnya dan mengigitnya dengan gemas.

Namun permainannya harus terhenti ketika mendengar suara bel pintu di luar sana.

"Shit! Mengganggu saja." Mau tak mau Chanyeol beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh menghapus saliva yang tertinggal di bibirnya.

"Maaf, ini pesanan makanannya."

Ya, seorang pelayan hotel telah mengantarkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Ok, gamsahamnida."

Melihat Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa makanan, Baekhyun langsung beranjak dan mendekatinya.

"Ah waktu yang tepat! Aku benar-benar lapar." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Gurae, kita makan sekarang. Lalu, aku akan memakanmu setelah ini."

"Ckck aku tidak yakin untuk ini. Kau pasti akan segera tidur setelah makan!"

"Ani."

Mereka pun segera makan bersama dengan sangat lahap. Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Chanyeol di kamar.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun mendapati namja tinggi itu sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan? Ckck dasar bayi besar!"

 ***TBC***


	12. Chap 11

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, lalu mendapati mata besar yang terus memandangnya.

Ya, Park Chanyeol lebih dulu bangun dari Baekhyun beberapa detik lalu. Selama Baekhyun belum bangun, ia asik memandangi wajah mungil itu dan terus mengaguminya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Entahlah. Aku terlalu sibuk mengagumi wajahmu."

"Ckck setelah berkata manis seperti itu, ku pastikan kau ingin memangsaku pagi-pagi seperti ini. Tidak! Aku masih kesal denganmu." Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Wae? Kesal kenapa hmm?"

"Kau tidur begitu saja, dan--"

"Kau tidak ingat semalam?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, seketika Baekhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang menahan tawanya.

"Apakah harus ku ingatkan lagi?" Chanyeol menyeringai di hadapan Baekhyun.

Namja itu tiba-tiba menyelusup masuk ke dalam selimut, ia menindih tubuh mungil itu. Kini selimut tersebut berhasil menyembunyikan mereka berdua di dalamnya.

Baekhyun baru menyadari jika dirinya naked, begitu pun dengan Chanyeol. Ya, dapat ia rasakan kulit mereka saling bersentuhan tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menghalangi tubuh mereka.

"Apakah kau menganggap semalam hanya mimpi hmm?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku--mpphh~" Ucapan Baekhyun tertahan saat Chanyeol mulai menggesekan sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Jangan di tahan, Baek. Mari awali pagi dengan..."

"Aaakkhhh~"

Chanyeol berhasil memasukan miliknya ke dalam bawah sana. Masih ada rasa perih yang Baekhyun rasakan, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri jika dirinya selalu menikmati permainan lebih dari Chanyeol.

"Aaahhh~aaahh~" Desahan sexy mulai keluar dari bibir Baekhyun saat Chanyeol semakin menusuknya lebih dalam.

"Kau yakin ingin marah denganku hmmm?"

"Aakkhh lebih cepat Yeolhh..."

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai memandang Baekhyun yang sangat menikmati permainannya.

"Haruskah seharian ini kita di kamar?" Goda Chanyeol masih dalam pergerakan pelan.

"Jangan menggodaku, Park Chanyeol."

"Mmpphhh Baekhh~"

Baekhyun mencoba menggerakan pinggulnya, bahkan ia bergerak naik turun membuat Chanyeol merasakan nikmat lebih.

"Kau akan lelah bergerak seperti itu, sayang." Chanyeol menekan pinggul Baekhyun, ia menggerakan miliknya di dalam sana mencari titik kenikmatan untuk keduanya.

 ** _Flashback On#_**

Baekhyun mulai naik ke atas tempat tidur, ia merentangkan kedua tangan Chanyeol dengan lebar. Lalu namja mungil ini membaring tubuhnya di atas tubuh besar Chanyeol yang masih tertidur.

Tubuh itu di dekap, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

Ketika beberapa menit Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, Chanyeol mulai menyadari jika tubuhnya merasa hangat dan nyaman, ia pun membuka matanya lalu mendapati Baekhyun yang tertidur di atas tubuhnya.

"Ah aku tidak sadar jika tertidur." Umpat Chanyeol.

"Baek, apa kau tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan pelan, tangannya mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun.

"Hmm?" Dengan setengah sadar Baekhyun menjawab. Kedua mata sipit itu mencoba menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Karena aku tidak mau menggangu tidurmu." Lagi dan lagi Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu.

"Jangan tidur, sayang." Tangan Chanyeol menyelusup ke dalam baju Baekhyun, lalu mengusap punggungnya.

"Jika seperti ini kau semakin membuatku nyaman dan mengantuk, Yeol." Baekhyun mengusak wajahnya, semakin merasakan kenyamanan.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka. Ya, saat ini Baekhyun berada di bawahnya.

"Selesai makan tidak boleh langsung tidur."

"Ckck bahkan kau lebih dulu tidur saat aku tinggal beberapa detik."

"Beruntung aku terbangun."

"Tidur saja akummphh--"

Bibir Baekhyun terbungkam begitu saja ketika Chanyeol meraup bibirnya dengan cukup agresif.

"Nggghh Yeolhhh~" Ciuman itu turun ke leher, membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan menahan rasa gelinya.

Merasa gemas, Chanyeol mulai membuka semua pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Untuk beberapa detik, ia terdiam memandangi tubuh mulus yang sangat ia kagumi.

"Kau tau? Aku seperti melihat karya indah yang di ciptakan hanya untukku."

"Jangan menggodaku, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun, lalu menatapnya lekat.

"Kau memang indah, Baek. Bahkan setiap aku melihat matamu, terdapat pancaran cahaya disana. Tidak ada yang aku tidak suka darimu." Jemari Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi kenyal Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa romantis eoh?"

"Ini bukan hanya bualan, tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Berikan aku satu kalimat, Yeol. Lalu berikan aku lebih yang kau mau." Kedua tangan Baekhyun menggantung pada leher jenjang itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu satu kalimat."

Mendengar ucapan itu, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa hingga tangannya ia lepaskan dari leher Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu hanya satu kalimat. Aku ingin memberimu lebih dari satu." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali menggantung di lehernya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu, dan aku menginginkanmu."

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya panas mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Chanyeol dengan manis. Keduanya saling melempar senyuman dan menatap satu sama lain.

"I want you more, Park Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun menarik leher itu, lalu meraup bibir plum milik Chanyeol.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun melingkar erat di pinggang Chanyeol, dan tentu saja ini adalah kesempatan baik untuk milik Chanyeol bersarang di dalam tubuh mungil itu.

"Mmpphhh~" Erangan Baekhyun tertahan saat merasakan milik Chanyeol menusuknya di bawah sana.

 ** _Flashback Off#_**

"Park Chanhh Yeolhh aakkhh~"

"Aaahhh~aaahh~"

Pergerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat saat dirinya mulai mencapai titik klimaks.

"Mmpphh aaahhh~"

 _Cum~_

"Hhhhh..." Keduanya membuang nafas puas setelah cairan itu berhasil menembak ke dalam sana.

"Pagi yang indah." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun, lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Sampai kapan dia akan bersarang di dalam sana eoh?" Baekhyun mulai protes.

"Biarkan dia tidur di dalam sana, Baek. Dia sangat menyukaimu yang hangat."

"Terserah padamu, aku ingin kembali tidur!" Baekhyun mendekap punggung Chanyeol, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher jenjang itu.

"Selamat tidur, sayang." Bisik Chanyeol, dan dengan jahilnya ia sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Nghhh yak Chan aahh Yeolhh mpphh~"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun yang protes dengan desahannya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur juga eoh?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Kau yang--aaakhhh~"

"Suaramu membuatku gemas Baek."

"Berhentilah Yeol!"

"Gurae, tidurlah." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun, lalu semakin mendekapnya dengan erat.

 ***TBC***


	13. Chap 12

Malam ini, Sehun dan Luhan menuju tempat yang mereka pastikan target mereka ada di sana.

Ya, saat kejadian pasar malam lalu, mereka mendapati beberapa petunjuk untuk melacak keberadaan dua mafia itu.

 ** _Flashback On#_**

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya pada seorang namja yang mengumpat dengan amarahnya.

"Dua orang telah mencuri motorku."

"Apakah mereka bertubuh besar dan kecil?" Tebak Luhan.

"Ya, mereka mengarah menuju persimpangan lampu merah. Dan dia mengatakan motorku akan di letakan di lampu merah terdekat disana."

"Kalau begitu, ayo cari motormu."

Mereka pun menuju persimpangan yang hanya beberapa meter dari pasar malan.

Dan memang benar, motor itu ada tepat di persimpangan lampu merah.

"Ah itu motorku. Mereka sudah melarikan diri."

Sehun mulai memperhatikan tempat sekitar, kemungkinan dua mafia itu tak jauh dari persimpangan ini.

"Syukurlah motormu masih ada. Berhati-hatilah lain kali." Ujar Luhan.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku pergi." Orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan dua detektif ini.

"Lu, apakah kau berpikir jika mereka berada tak jauh dari sini?" Tanya Sehun memperhatikan setiap gedung-gedung sekitar.

"Ku rasa begitu. Disini ada beberapa tempat penginapan bukan?"

"Kalau begitu kita lacak setiap penginapan disini sekarang."

 ** _Flashback Off#_**

Setelah hampir seharian melacak satu persatu penginapan, mereka menemukan 1 hotel yang belum mereka kunjungi.

"Selamat malam, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang resepsionis menyapa kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kami ingin bertanya, apakah ada pengunjung bernama Park Sejoo?" Tanpa membuang waktu, Sehun langsung bertanya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada nama tersebut di daftar pengunjung hotel ini."

Sehun dan Luhan saling melirik merasa masih penasaran. Karena hanya hotel ini yang belum mereka kunjungi. Dan kemungkinan dua mafia itu ada di hotel ini.

"Benarkah? Bisakah kami lihat daftar nama pengunjung bermarga Park?" Pinta Luhan.

"Begitu banyak nama pengunjung bermarga Park."

Sehun berpikir sejenak hingga sekilas ia mengingat kejadian pasar malam lalu.

 _'Ayo Yeol...'_

"Park Yeol! Apakah ada nama itu?"

Ya, Sehun mencoba meyakini jika namja lain dari Park Sejoo itu adalah Park Yeol, karena tak sengaja ia mendengar nama panggilan tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan carikan." Resepsionis itu mulai mencari nama tersebut.

"Disini hanya terdapat nama Park Chanyeol yang menginap dengan temannya Byun Baekhyun."

Dengan cepat Luhan mencatat sesuatu pada note miliknya.

"Berada dimana kamarnya?" Sehun merasa cukup puas mendapati nama lain dari dua mafia itu.

"Maaf, beberapa menit lalu mereka telah meninggalkan hotel."

"Mwo?" Sehun dan Luhan terkejut. Ada rasa kecewa saat mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Apakah ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi?"

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Balas Luhan.

Dua detektif ini pun segera keluar dari hotel tersebut. Mereka langsung menaiki taxi menuju stasiun. Ya, mereka yakin jika dua mafia itu telah melarikan diri lagi. Dan sepertinya keduanya kembali ke Seoul.

 ** _*skip*_**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan sepanjang gerbong kereta untuk mencari tempat duduk mereka.

Ya, keduanya meninggalkan hotel pada malam hari ini juga karena mereka merasa mulai tidak aman.

"Apakah kita pindah markas?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah mendapati tempat duduk.

"Ketua Yang Hyungsuk sudah memilih markas untuk kita."

Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai bersandar pada kursi.

"Yeol..."

"Ada apa hmm?" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kita tertangkap?"

Mendapati pertanyaan tersebut membuat kedua mata Chanyeol kembali terbuka, lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Bagaimana jika terjadi?"

Chanyeol terdiam memandang wajah Baekhyun yang mulai khawatir.

"Apakah kau mulai khawatir?"

"Ya. Karena aku pun khawatir dengan nasib kita. Bisa saja kita tertangkap bersama. Atau..."

"--salah satu dari kita akan mati di tangan mereka."

"..." Chanyeol tidak tau harus membalas apa untuk ucapan Baekhyun yang satu ini. Karena sejujurnya ia pun memikirkan nasib mereka berdua.

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu, Baek."

"Tapi--"

"Shit! Mereka disini lagi."

"Ye?"

Baekhyun mulai mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol yang tertuju pada suasana di luar sana. Dan ya, dapat mereka lihat dua detektif itu kembali menaiki kereta yang sama.

"Mereka dapat melacak kita, Yeol."

"Ayo bersembunyi." Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, lalu menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

 _Klek~_

Keduanya masuk pada satu toilet yang sama. Ya, mau tak mau mereka harus bersembunyi di tempat tersebut.

Sama seperti ketika awal pergi, Sehun dan Luhan kembali menelusuri setiap gerbong untuk memperhatikan setiap penumpang kereta. Namun tak ada satu pun orang yang membuat mereka curiga.

"Apakah kereta yang mereka tumpangi sudah berangkat lebih dulu?" Pikir Sehun.

"Jeogi..." Tiba-tiba Luhan mencoba untuk bertanya pada salah satu penumpang.

"Ya?"

"Kursi itu kosong. Apakah tidak ada penumpangnya?"

"Mmm...sepertinya tadi ada, tapi aku tidak tau kemana mereka."

Mendapati jawaban tersebut membuat Luhan dan Sehun merasa heran.

"Apakah ini kursi mereka?" Tebak Sehun.

"Kemungkinan, tapi mereka tidak ada disini lagi. Apakah mereka turun kembali?" Pikir Luhan.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka ada disini."

"Maaf, silahkan duduk di tempat. Kereta segera berangkat." Ujar seorang keamanan kereta.

"Mianhamnida..." Sehun dan Luhan pun kembali pada tempat duduk mereka yang berada di gerbong depan.

Keduanya melewati toilet yang salah satunya terkunci. Dan ya tentu saja di dalam sana terdapat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Ketika satu stasiun lagi, kereta dalam pemberhentian terakhir, Sehun tak tahan untuk buang air kecil.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan saat Sehun beranjak dari tempat.

"Hanya ke toilet." Jawab Sehun yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Saat di toilet, ia melihat 3 orang yang mengantri.

"Aisshh apakah orang di dalam sana buang air besar? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Beberapa diantara mereka menggerutu kesal pada salah satu pintu toilet yang tak juga terbuka.

Sehun hanya terdiam ikut mengantri. Namun selama mengantri, dirinya pun heran dengam satu pintu yang tak juga terbuka.

Ketika dirinya dapat giliran masuk, Sehun pun segera membuang air kecil. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada lantai yang menampakan bayangan seseorang di toilet sebelah.

'Terdapat dua orang di dalam sana.' Batin Sehun.

 ***TBC***


	14. Chap 13

"Kita akan bersembunyi di toilet ini?" Baekhyun masih tak percaya jika tempat persembunyian mereka harus di sebuah toilet.

"Mau tak mau kita harus bersembunyi disini."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai di stasiun akhir."

"Mwo? Pasti akan ada orang yang curiga jika toilet ini terus tertutup."

"Biarkan saja mereka, yang terpenting kita aman."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Toilet ini bersih, Baek. Dan tidak terlalu buruk jika kita berdua disini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menyeringai. Ya, sepertinya ia tau apa yang ada di pikiran namja tinggi di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak Yeol, kita tidak bisa lakukan itu disini."

"Kenapa tidak bisa hmm?" Chanyeol semakin mengunci tubuh mungil itu.

"Suaraku akan terdengar."

"Tidak akan terdengar jika aku terus membungkam mu."

Nafas Baekhyun sedikit tertahan saat tubuh Chanyeol menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Ckck dasar mesum!"

"Tapi kau suka bukan?" Chanyeol terus menggoda Baekhyun yang sudah tersipu malu.

"Tahanlah hingga kita kembali ke Seoul."

"Bukankah kau sudah tau jika aku tidak akan pernah tahan jika bersamamu hmm?"

Baekhyun merasakan celananya turun dari pinggangnya. Ya, tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol berhasil menyingkirkan celananya itu.

"Y-Yeol--eumpphh~"

Baru saja namja mungil itu ingin mengerang menahan rasa sakit, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya saat miliknya berhasil menyelusup masuk ke dalam bawah sana.

"Mmpphh~"

Setiap desahan Baekhyun tertahan karena Chanyeol terus mengulum bibirnya tanpa puas.

Entahlah, sepertinya Chanyeol akan bermain dengan Baekhyun untuk melewati waktu perjalanan mereka.

"Apakah ada orang di dalam?"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali di dalam sana?"

Terdengar suara dari beberapa orang di luar toilet yang sepertinya sedang mengantri.

"Biarkan saja mereka." Bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang mengigit bibir bawahnya.

 ** _*skip*_**

Sehun keluar dari toilet setelah dirinya selesai buang air kecil. Namun ia tidak pergi dari pintu toilet itu begitu saja.

Ya, rasa penasarannya masih menghantui pikirannya. Bahkan ia yakin jika di dalam toilet itu adalah dua mafia yang menjadi targetnya.

"Keluarlah kalian di dalam sana."

Mendengar suara tersebut, Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya pada Baekhyun.

"D-dia di luar sana?" Tebak Baekhyun dengan berbisik.

"Cepat pakai celanamu. Ingat, apapun terjadi kau tidak boleh jauh dariku."

Keduanya segera mengenakan celana kembali. Seketika suasana menjadi menegangkan untuk mereka.

"Kereta telah tiba di stasiun akhir~"

Terdengar suara pemberitahuan kereta yang sudah berhenti pada stasiun akhir.

 _Klek~_

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu toilet, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menyerang Sehun yang tepat berdiri di depan pintu toilet.

 _Bugh!_

Sebuah tendangan kuat berhasil membuat tubuh Sehun terhempas dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Cepat keluar, Baek!"

Baekhyun segera keluar dari toilet dan berlari keluar dari gerbong. Ketika Chanyeol ingin menyusul, namun kakinya tertahan oleh tangan Sehun hingga ia pun terjatuh.

Sehun segera berdiri untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Kaki panjang Chanyeol kembali menyerang detektif itu, namun dengan cepat Sehun berhasil menghindar.

Chanyeol segera beranjak berdiri sebelum namja di hadapannya menyerangnya.

"Sehun-ah..." Tiba-tiba Luhan datang menghampiri membuat keduanya menoleh.

Dengan gerak cepat, Chanyeol langsung meraih Luhan yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yak! Lepaskan dia!" Gertak Sehun ketika Chanyeol mendekap leher Luhan dengan tangannya, dan terlihat jika mafia itu mencekik leher itu.

"S-Sehun..." Nafas Luhan terasa tercekat saat cekikan semakin kuat.

"Jangan mendekat jika tidak ingin partnermu terluka!" Ancam Chanyeol mulai berjalan mundur keluar dari gerbong.

Sehun mengikuti langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Ia melihat Luhan yang menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Ambillah partnermu ini!" Chanyeol mendorong Luhan hingga terjatuh ke rel kereta.

"Arrgg!" Luhan merintih kesakitan merasakan tubuhnya sedikit remuk karena benturan.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah kereta yang akan melintas.

"Lu!" Dengan cepat Sehun mendekati Luhan untuk menolongnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas dengan tindakannya. Ia pun segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" Tangan Baekhyun di tarik dan di tuntun untuk berlari bersama.

Sementara itu, Sehun masih berusaha menolong Luhan yang mulai panik karena kereta semakin mendekat.

"Pegang tanganku cepat!" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan segera menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan keluar dari rel kereta.

 _Tuttt~_

 _Grep!_

Tubuh Luhan berhasil terangkat dan terhempas menindih tubuh Sehun yang mulai bernafas lega.

"Sial! Mafia itu benar-benar gila!" Umpat Sehun.

"Gomawoyo."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

"Kakiku sedikit terkilir."

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika kereta itu..."

"Ah...kau membuatku panik Lu." Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan, lalu mendekapnya untuk beberapa detik.

Sehun terus merangkul Luhan berjalan memasuki kantor polisi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun cukup terkejut mendapati keadaan Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mafia itu menyerang kami." Jawab Sehun membantu Luhan untuk duduk.

"Apakah kalian terluka?" Jongin ikut bertanya.

"Kakiku hanya terkilir saat mafia itu menjatuhkan tubuhku ke rel kereta." Jawab Luhan.

"Mwo?!"

"Kami sudah mendapati identitas lain dari mereka." Ucap Sehun.

"Jjinja?"

"Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun." Sambung Luhan.

"Eoh? Lalu siapa nama asli antara Park Sejoo dan Park Chanyeol?"

"Sepertinya orang itu memiliki 2 identitas." Pikir Sehun.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kalian mencari tau tentang identitas Byun Baekhyun. Karena sepertinya hanya dia yang memiliki 1 identitas." Usul Luhan.

"Gurae, kami akan lakukan pencarian mafia itu." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Kalian istirahatlah. Dan kau Lu, segera perbaiki kakimu." Ujar Jongin.

"Nde!"

 ***TBC***


	15. Chap 14

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhasil melarikan diri dari dua detektif itu.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di markas baru. Bagi Chanyeol, berpindah tempat sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untuknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dalam posisi tidurnya. Namja ini melihat Baekhyun yang bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hanya ke mini market."

"Gurae, hati-hatilah." Chanyeol kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

Entahlah, ia merasa tubuhnya baru terasa sangat lelah selesai dari busan kemarin. Dan ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat seharian ini di markas.

Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian santai untuk menuju mini market.

Namun ketika namja mungil ini menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mengarah padanya.

Beruntung mobil itu terhenti tepat beberapa senti dari kaki Baekhyun. Sang pemilik mobil langsung keluar menghampiri.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat dua orang namja yang turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Gwaenchanayo? Mianhamnida..."

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa."

"Eoh? Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu."

Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun berdebar. Ia hanya takut jika dua orang ini berasal dari pihak kepolisian.

"Baekhyun benar?"

"Ye?"

"Kau tidak ingat kami?"

Baekhyun terdiam memandangi wajah kedua orang di hadapannya ini.

"Kita pernah bertemu di panti jompo beberapa tahun lalu."

"Ah ya aku ingat! Kalian..."

"Jongdae dan Minseok."

"Ok, sekarang aku ingat."

"Sejak kejadian lalu, kami sudah jarang melihatmu. Dan sekarang kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Minseok.

"Kalian masih bekerja di tempat lama?"

"Ya, kami masih di agen SM. Apakah kau sudah bekerja?" Tanya Jongdae.

Bibir Baekhyun kembali terbungkam. Ya, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan tersebut. Karena tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Y-ya! Aku sudah bekerja." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin kau bekerja di agen kami." Lanjut Minseok.

"Mungkin jika ada kesempatan lagi." Balas Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sibuk? Hari ini kami akan berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Jika kau mau, ikutlah dengan kami." Usul Jongdae.

"Ayo ikutlah!" Minseok menarik lengan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun hanya pasrah mengikuti mereka. Ya, dua orang ini membuat Baekhyun selalu labil dalam perasaannya. Ia merasa jika dirinya mudah terhasut oleh lingkungan.

 ** _*skip*_**

Kyungsoo terlihat fokus pada layar monitor di hadapannya. Dapat ia lihat profil seorang namja berwajah mungil dan tercantum nama 'Byun Baekhyun' di sana.

"Eoh? Apakah Byun Baekhyun ini yang kalian katakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ya! Itu dia. Wajahnya memang terlihat lugu dan jauh dari gambaran sosok mafia." Jawab Sehun.

"Menurut hasil pencarian, dia pernah tergabung dalam aktifitas sosialisasi." Jongin menangkap beberapa info di monitor itu.

"Maksudmu, dia masuk dalam agen sosial?" Tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah, disini hanya tercantum jika dia melakukan sosialisasi di panti jompo."

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo, Jongdae-sshi."

 _"Ya ada apa?"_

"Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?"

 _"Tentu bisa!"_

"Dimana?"

 _"Di panti asuhan."_

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

 _"Ok, aku akan kirim alamatnya."_

"Nde, gamsahamanida."

Panggilan pun berakhir membuat mereka melihat Sehun bingung. Terkadang namja ini memang bertindak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang kalian bisa cari info tentang Park Chanyeol atau Park Sejoo." Ujar Sehun pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ayo, Lu. Kita pergi sekarang!" Sehun menarik Luhan keluar dari kantor polisi tersebut.

"Ckck seenaknya dia perintahkan kita." Gerutu Jongin.

 ** _*skip*_**

Jongdae, Minseok dan Baekhyun sudah berada di sebuah panti asuhan.

Melihat suasana ini membuat Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan masa lalunya. Ya, bagaimana pun juga dirinya pernah menjadi orang baik.

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan tempat sekitar, tak sengaja seorang anak kecil menarik-narik celananya. Ia pun menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat anak kecil tersebut.

"Eoh? Waeyo?" Baekhyun membungkuk di hadapan anak kecil itu untuk sejajarkan tingginya.

"Gendong aku! Aku ingin mengambil balon yang tersangkut di pohon."

Pandangan Baekhyun mengarah pada sebuah balon tersangkut di pohon yang tak jauh darinya.

"Gurae, ayo ambil balonnya!" Tubuh kecil anak laki-laki itu pun di gendong oleh Baekhyun.

Sementara itu, Jongdae dan Minseok hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan Baekhyun pada anak kecil itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan datang menghampiri Jongdae juga Minseok.

"Annyeong haseyo~" Sapa Luhan.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang?" Balas Minseok.

"Nde!"

"Ada apa kalian ingin bertemu kami?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kami ingin bertanya sesuatu. Mungkin saja jawabannya ada pada kalian." Jawab Sehun.

"Tentang apa?"

"Seseorang yang masuk dalam pencarian kami."

"Mmm...bisakah setelah ini? Karena kami masih sibuk."

"Ya, itu tidak masalah."

Setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai, mereka pun bersiap untuk meninggalkan panti tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan cari teman kami yang juga ikut kesini." Minseok segera menelusuri panti asuhan untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Namun tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan wajah bingung.

"Kemana dia?" Pikir Minseok.

"Wae? Kau tidak menemukannya? Bukankah tadi bersama anak kecil?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Anak kecil itu mengatakan jika Baekhyun sudah pergi."

Mendengar nama itu, seketika Sehun dan Luhan tertegun.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" Tebak Sehun.

"Eoh? Kalian mengenalnya?" Jondae cukup terkejut.

"Dia adalah orang yang kami cari." Jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Minseok.

Sehun berlari menelusuri panti asuhan tersebut. Bahkan kesetiap sudut di sekitar tempat. Namun ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kalian mempertemukan kami? Dia adalah salah satu mafia yang kami cari." Pinta Luhan.

"Mwo? Mafia? Apa kalian yakin?" Jongdae tak percaya dengan ucapan tersebut.

"Ya! Maaf, kami harus mencarinya sekarang. Mungkin dia masih tak jauh dari tempat ini." Sehun dan Luhan langsung meninggalkan panti.

Mereka berharap jika kali ini target mereka tidak lagi terlepas.

 ***TBC***


	16. Chap 15

"Lebih tinggi lagi..." Seru anak kecil itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mengangkatnya tinggi.

"Yey...balonnya berhasil aku dapatkan!" Dengan senangnya anak kecil itu berseru setelah berhasil merasih balon yang tersangkut di pohon.

Baekhyun pun menurunkan anak kecil itu, lalu mengusap puncak rambutnya dengan gemas.

Namun tak sengaja pandangannya mengarah pada sebuah mobil yang terhenti di depan panti. Kedua mata sipit itu menajamkan pandangannya, hingga ia dapat lihat dua orang yang akhir-akhir ini melacak keberadaannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan balonnya bukan? Kalau begitu, paman harus pergi. Annyeong~" Seru Baekhyun pada anak kecil itu yang terlihat bingung dengan kepergiannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongdae dan Minseok, Baekhyun lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan panti. Ya, tidak mungkin dirinya harus tertangkap begitu saja.

Selama berlari, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Namun tak ada jawaban dari panggilan tersebut.

"Aisshh apakah dia pingsan?"

"Ayolah Yeol, angkat!"

 ** _*Skip*_**

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya. Ia mencoba melihat jam sudah menujukan pukul 1 siang.

"Baek? Kau sudah pulang?" Namja ini mencoba memanggil Baekhyun, namun tak ada balasan apapun dari panggilannya.

"Apakah dia belum pulang?" Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya, lalu menelusuri setiap ruangan yang kosong.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka ponselnya, ia cukup terkejut melihat layar persegi itu menunjukan nama Baekhyun yang menghubunginya berkali-kali.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Chanyeol mencoba untuk kembali menghubungi Baekhyun.

 _"Yeol, tolong aku."_

"Apa yang terjadi?"

 _"Mereka melacakku."_

"Mwo?! Kau dimana?"

 _"Aku akan bersembunyi di jalan kecil pertokoan Gangnam."_

"Tunggu aku!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera menyusul Baekhyun dengan sebuah motor.

Selama perjalanan, pikirannya terus tertuju pada Baekhyun yang dalam keadaan terancam. Ya, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menangkap Baekhyun.

 ** _*skip*_**

Baekhyun terus berlari mencari tempat persembunyian. Ketika ia tak sengaja mendengar suara sirine, mafia mungil ini mulai terlihat panik.

Dengan cepat ia masuk ke gang untuk bersembunyi. Nafasnya terengah karena cukup lama ia berlari.

"Sial, kenapa mereka ada dimana-mana?" Umpatnya yang mengatur nafas.

Dapat ia lihat mobil polisi itu telah melewatinya begitu saja. Namja ini cukup merasa lega karena itu artinya mereka tak bisa menemukan dirinya.

Baekhyun mencoba melangkah kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia memilih jalan pintas dari gang ini. Namun baru saja kakinya melangkah, seseorang menahan bahunya dari belakang.

 _Deg!_

Tubuh mungil itu mematung, jantungnya kembali berdebar. Ia merasa nyawanya seperti di ujung tanduk dengan keadaan ini.

"Baek..."

Mendengar suara itu, Baekhyun pun berbalik arah menoleh pada orang yang menahan bahunya.

"Yeol!"

Ya, orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di gang.

Tubuh besar itu di peluk dengan erat oleh Baekhyun. Sepertinya namja mungil ini benar-benar merasa ketakutan.

"Ah syukurlah kau datang, Yeol."

"Jangan takut, aku sudah bersamamu." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Ayo cepat kembali ke markas. Di luar benar-benar tidak aman."

Lengan Baekhyun di tuntun oleh Chanyeol menuju motor yang terparkir di sebrang mereka.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menarik gas hingga motor melaju cepat. Kedua tangan Baekhyun pun mendekap punggung itu dengan erat.

Kedua mafia ini berhasil kembali ke markas dengan aman tanpa di ikuti oleh sekelompok polisi.

"Kenapa kau bisa di daerah sana? Bukankah kau hanya ke mini market terdekat?" Chanyeol mulai mengintrogasi Baekhyun.

"Aku--"

"Kau tau bukan? Jika mereka masih melacak kita! Dan sangat berbahaya jika kau hanya sendiri di luar sana, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tertegun mendapati gertakan cukup keras oleh Chanyeol. Ia tidak tau harus membalas ucapan Chanyeol seperti apa, bahkan melihat wajah itu pun ia tak berani.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang terus menunduk. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, agar namja mungil itu menatapnya.

"Jangan takut padaku, Baek. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir denganmu." Suara Chanyeol kembali pelan menatap manik indah milik Baekhyun.

"M-maafkan aku, Yeol." Baekhyun terdengar bergetar, tangannya mendekap leher jenjang itu, lalu meraup bibir plum Chanyeol. Ia menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun yang menciumnya hingga puas. Namun pada menit berikutnya ia merasakan sesuatu meremas miliknya di bawah sana.

Kedua mata mereka pun kembali saling bertemu dan menatap dengan intens. Jemari lentik itu mulai membuka kancing baju Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Merasa mengerti arah tujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak lagi tinggal diam. Tubuh mungil itu ia angkat, lalu membawanya ke kamar.

 _Brukk!_

Tubuh Baekhyun terbanting begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengatur nafasnya, selama Chanyeol melepaskan baju yang di kenakannya.

"Eumpphh~"

Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil di bawahnya, dan meraup bibir tipis itu dengan agresif. Mereka memang tak pernah bosan untuk bercumbu satu sama lain.

"Nghhh~" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat Chanyeol menciumi area lehernya.

Ketika merasa sudah cukup pada area leher, Chanyeol menyelusup masuk ke dalam hoodie besar yang di kenakan Baekhyun.

"Yeolhh asshh~" Baekhyun merasakan sedikit perih dan geli pada nippe miliknya.

Tentu saja di balik hoodie, Chanyeol asik menyesap nipple Baekhyun secara bergantian. Tubuh mungil itu menggelinjang dengan gerakan sensual, saat menikmati sentuhan lebih dari Chanyeol.

Perlahan, celana Baekhyun terbuka begitu saja. Kedua kakinya mulai di buka dengan lebar oleh Chanyeol. Dan entah bagaimana pintarnya Chanyeol membuka pakaian bawah tanpa melepaskan dirinya yang masih berada di balik hoodie tersebut.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih miliknya, untuk mengarahkannya ke tempat yang akan ia masuki.

"Akkhhh~"

Kepala milik Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam bawah sana. Dan sekali hentakan, miliknya berhasil masuk sepenuhnya.

"Arrghhh Yeol!" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau masih terasa sempit, Baek. Dan aku suka itu mmpphh~" Balas Chanyeol di balik hoodie itu.

"Keluarlah dari hoodie ku."

"Tidak, sayang."

"Aaahhh Yeolhh ngghhh~"

Baekhyun mulai mendesah dan melenguh dengan nikmat, ketika Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya dan tetap menyesap nipple di dalam sana.

"Chanhh Yeolhh aaahhh~aaahh~"

Pergerakan Chanyeol mulai cepat, dan namja ini pun membuka hoodie yang di kenakan Baekhyun. Ya, kini tak ada lagi halangan sehelai benang pun.

"Kau menikmatinya hmm?" Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Yahh ini ouhhh nikmat Yeolhh mmphh~"

"Suaramu sangat indah, Baek. Maka dari itu aku suka membuatmu mendesah." Chanyeol mengecup kilas bibir tipis itu.

Ketika mendapati titik klimaks, Chanyeol menekan pinggul Baekhyun dan semakin mempercepat pergerakan. Bahkan tak henti ia menghentakan miliknya di dalam sana.

"Aaaahhh~aaahhh~" Tubuh mungil itu ikut terhentak seiring pergerakan Chanyeol.

"Mmpphh~"

Satu tembakan berhasil Chanyeol semburkan di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang mengatur nafasnya. Dapat ia lihat keringat yang membasahi wajah mungil itu.

"Apa kau sudah tidak takut lagi?" Tangan Chanyeol menghapus keringat itu dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Ani. Perasaanku jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Gomawoyo..." Baekhyun tersenyum manis di hadapan Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu mengeluarkan miliknya yang masih bersarang di dalam sana.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa perih ketika milik Chanyeol terlepas darinya.

Tubuh mungil itu di dekap cukup erat oleh Chanyeol yang sudah terbaring di samping Baekhyun.

"Mulai sekarang jangan lagi pergi tanpa diriku, Baek."

"Nde, arraseo." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Chanyeol.

 ***TBC***


	17. Chap 16

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari markas. Mereka kembali berpenampilan seperti biasa. Karena penyamaran mereka sudah tidak bisa membodohi musuh mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Langkah kedua mafia itu terhenti saat mendapati dua orang namja yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Tubuh Baekhyun mematung di hadapan dua orang itu yang tak lain Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap penuh selidik.

"Bisakah kita bicara, Baek?" Pinta Jongdae.

Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan dua orang yang mengenali Baekhyun. Melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang gugup, membuat Chanyeol terus memperhatikan dua orang asing di hadapannya.

"Maaf kalian tidak bisa memaksa." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk menuntunnya.

"Jebal, hanya sebentar saja." Mohon Minseok.

Melihat raut wajah kedua orang itu, membuat Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu menoleh pada Chanyeol dan terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau bisa kembali ke rumah. Aku akan mengobrol dengan mereka." Pinta Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol meyakinkan, namun hanya di bales anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Pandangan Chanyeol kembali mengarah pada dua orang itu, lalu ia kembali ke markas untuk menunggu obrolan mereka.

"Baek..." Minseok memanggil dengan ragu saat mereka sudah bertiga.

"Mian, aku kemarin pergi begitu saja."

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ucapan Jongdae membuat jantungnya berdebar. Ya, ia takut jika dua namja ini mengetahui semua tentang dirinya.

"Sejak dulu kami tidak pernah tau apa pekerjaanmu yang selalu menolak usulan kerja dari kami."

 _Deg!_

Pikiran Baekhyun mulai mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka.

"A-ada apa kalian mempertanyakan itu?"

"Apakah kemarin kau pergi karena ke hadiran Sehun dan Luhan?"

 _Damn!_

Ketakutan yang Baekhyun pikirkan memang benar. Sepertinya Jongdae dan Minseok telah mengetahui tentang dirinya.

"A-apa maksud kalian?" Baekhyun mulai terlihat gugup.

"Apakah kau masuk dalam pencarian polisi?"

Tubuh Baekhyun mematung, kedua matanya pun membulat terkejut dengan tebakan mereka berdua.

Baru saja namja mungil ini ingin melangkah pergi, namun tangannya di tangan oleh Jongdae.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Baek. Kami bukan polisi yang akan menangkapmu."

"Apakah dia memberitahu kalian?"

"Ya. Dan kami masih tak percaya dengan ucapannya. Karena kami tak menyangka jika kau--"

"Maafkan aku. Aku berbohong pada kalian." Baekhyun pun mengakuinya.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Seperti yang kalian tau, semuanya karena keadaanku."

Minseok dan Jongdae terdiam menatap Baekhyun.

"Tinggalkan itu, Baek. Kau bisa berkerja dengan kami. Karena kami tau hatimu tidak sekeras pekerjaanmu sekarang." Ujar Minseok.

"Semua sudah terlambat."

"Ani. Tidak ada kata terlambat selama kau masih mau memperbaiki dirimu." Sanggah Jongdae.

"Aku tidak bisa.

"Wae?"

"Karena..."

"Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan tertangkap oleh mereka."

"Kami akan mengajukan permohonan pada mereka."

"Ye?"

"Tinggalkan dunia kriminalmu, dan kau akan bebas dari rasa takutmu."

"Ya, kami tau ada rasa takut dan khawatir pada dirimu bukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan tebakan Minseok yang memang benar. Ya, saat ini hidupnya di hantui oleh rasa khawatir dan ketakutan.

"Datanglah ke agen SM, jika kau membutuhkan kami."

Jongdae dan Minseok pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki markasnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada dua namja yang sudah ia kenal sejak dulu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu markas ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri disana. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Temanku."

"Teman apa?"

"Teman lama."

"Apakah mereka yang dulu mengajakmu bekerja sama?"

"Ye?"

"Aku mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian."

"..." Baekhyun tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun di tarik oleh namja tinggi itu untuk masuk ke dalam markas.

"Apa kau mau meninggalkanku?" Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan cukup kasar.

"A-apa maksudmu, Yeol?" Baekhyun memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit.

"Semudah itukah kau mudah di hasut oleh mereka?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada mereka. Bahkan aku belum menjawabnya."

"Belum? Apakah itu artinya kau masih mempertimbangkannya?"

"Apa kau takut jika harus tertangkap oleh pecundang-pecundang itu?"

"Kau takut jika nanti di penjara?"

Baekhyun terus terdiam dengan semua pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sedikit menggertaknya.

"Dengarkan aku, Yeol."

 _Brakk!_

Chanyeol menendang meja dengan kuat hingga meja itu terbalik begitu saja. Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak terkejut dengan perbuatan Chanyeol yang benar-benar marah.

"Jangan keluar dari markas hingga aku pulang."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membunuh orang!"

"Y-Yeol..."

Kedua kaki jenjang itu melangkah cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun. Pintu markas pun ia kunci begitu saja.

 ** _*skip*_**

"Apakah kalian sudah menemuinya?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongdae dan Minseok.

Ya, sebelumnya Sehun maupun Luhan meminta dua namja itu untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Awalnya Sehun ingin meminta bantuan pada mereka untuk menangkap Baekhyun, namun mereka meminta kesempatan pada dua detektif itu agar tidak menangkap Baekhyun begitu saja.

Jongdae dan Minseok meyakini jika Baekhyun hanya terpaksa melakukan kehidupan kerasnya.

"Kami sudah cukup mengenalnya sejak dulu. Dia adalah anak yang baik. Bahkan dia dengan suka hati membantu merawat lansia di panti jompo."

"Ah...jadi karena itulah dia di katakan melakukan sosialisasi." Luhan mulai mendapat jawabannya.

"Disana ada neneknya. Dia hidup sebatang kara. Kami sudah mencoba mengajaknya untuk bekerja di agen SM, tapi dia menolak dan mengatakan jika dia sudah mempunyai pekerjaan."

"Ya, kami tidak tau jika pekerjaannya adalah seperti ini."

Sehun dan Luhan mencoba mencerna penjelasan dua namja yang dapat mereka andalkan dari awal kasus tersebut.

"Baiklah, kabari kami untuk perkembangan selanjutnya." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jika dia mau memperbaiki dirinya, kami ingin mengajukan pada kalian untuk mencabut tuntutan." Pinta Minseok.

"Kenapa kami harus mencabut tuntutannya?" Balas Sehun.

"Kalian bisa mengandalkan dirinya." Jongdae menyambungkan menatap Sehun.

Sejenak Sehun terdiam membalas tatapan Jongdae, seperti mengerti arah pembicaraan namja itu, Sehun terlihat berpikir dengan sebuah anggukan.

 ***TBC***


	18. Chap 17

Ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dengan cepat Baekhyun melangkah ke arah pintu. Selama terkunci di dalam markas, Baekhyun selalu memikirkan Chanyeol yang pergi entah kemana.

 _Klek~_

 _Bruk!_

Tepat saat itu juga, tubuh besar Chanyeol ambruk di hadapan Baekhyun yang segera menahannya.

Kedua mata sipit itu membulat terkejut ketika melihat kepala Chanyeol yang berdarah. Dan dapat ia lihat serpihan kaca di sekitar rambut Chanyeol.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir.

Darah segar dari kepala Chanyeol terus mengalir di kening bahkan hingga pipi. Ya, sepertinya kepalanya terkena goresan luka.

"Apa kau akan tinggalkan aku jika keadaanku seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, Yeol." Dapat Baekhyun cium aroma alkohol dari nafas Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Chanyeol terkekeh khas orang mabuk.

"Kau mabuk keras, Yeol." Baekhyun mencoba membawa Chanyeol untuk masuk.

Tubuh besar itu Baekhyun baringkan di atas sofa. Dan dengan segera ia mengambil kotak obat yang selalu tersedia.

 ** _Flashback On#_**

Chanyeol kembali mengunjungi club malam milik Kasper. Untuk kali ini ia tak peduli jika dirinya mabuk dengan beberapa botol wine yang ia habiskan.

Bahkan Kasper tak bisa mengendalikan minum Chanyeol yang menurutnya sudah berlebihan.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Kasper saat menemani temannya itu di meja bar.

"Kau bahkan tau jika hidupku memang penuh masalah, bro."

"Ya aku tau itu. Tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku pun tidak tau apa yang terjadi."

"Ckck aku selalu bersabar dengan teman sepertimu. Lalu dimana partnermu?"

"Dia pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Ya, sepertinya tak lama lagi dia akan pergi meninggalkanku."

Dapat Kasper lihat genggaman tangan Chanyeol mengerat pada botol wine itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Sebelum partnermu pergi." Ujar Kasper yang sebenarnya ia pun tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan temannya ini.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan dia pergi!" Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya.

Namun tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dari belakang. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, emosinya benar-benar tak terkendali.

"Perhatikan langkahmu!" Gertak Chanyeol.

"Yak, kau yang menabrakku!"

"Mwo? Kau mau menyalahkanku?"

"Kau memang bersalah!"

"Lancang sekali kau mengatakan itu padaku!

 _Bugh!_

Satu pukulan berhasil Chanyeol hantamkan ke wajah pria di hadapannya. Dan ya, perkelahian pun terjadi. Bahkan Kasper mencoba menjadi penengah keduanya.

Hingga pria itu menyerang kepala Chanyeol dengan botol minuman karena ia tak terima jika mendapat serangan begitu saja.

 ** _Flashback Off#_**

Baekhyun terus mengobati beberapa luka Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur.

Dengan perlahan ia memberi perban pada kepala Chanyeol yang beruntung tidak begitu parah luka goresannya.

Ketika selesai, Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan tangan mungil itu. Sepertinya namja tinggi ini tidak benar-benar tidur.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Mata besar itu mulai terbuka dan menatap Baekhyun yang menoleh.

"Aku hanya mau meletakan kotak obat ini." Dapat Baekhyun rasakan eratnya tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Letakan itu sembarang."

Baekhyun hanya menurut, ia meletakan kotak obat itu pada meja di hadapannya.

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol menepuk dadanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Yeol?"

"Jangan menolakku. Tidurlah di atasku."

Mau tak mau, Baekhyun naik ke sofa lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas Chanyeol. Tangan kekar itu mendekap punggung Baekhyun cukup erat.

"Jika kau pergi dariku, aku berjanji akan membunuh mereka semua yang mengambilmu dariku." Tangan Chanyeol mulai mengusap surai Baekhyun yang terasa lembut.

"Apakah karena ini kau terluka? Kau memikirkan pembicaraanku dengan mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol, namun ia mencoba untuk menatapnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya takut untuk itu. Bahkan lebih takut dari pada harus di penjara."

"Berjanjilah tidak akan melakukan hal gila ini karena ku, Yeol." Baekhyun sedikit memajukan posisi tidurnya agar mendekati wajah Chanyeol.

"Dan berjanjilah akan tetap bersamaku, Baek."

Jemari lentik Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk senyuman.

 _Chu~_

Bibir tipis itu mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir plum Chanyeol. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkan Chanyeol, karena menurutnya dengan memberikan sentuhan lebih perasaan mereka akan kembali tenang.

 ** _*Skip*_**

Baekhyun lebih dulu bangun di pagi hari. Ia melirik jam dinding menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Pandangannya beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih tertidur lelap.

Dapat ia lihat di bawah sofa yang cukup berantakan karena beberapa pakaian mereka yang terbuang sembarang.

Ya, keadaan keduanya full naked dengan posisi Baekhyun masih berada di atas Chanyeol. Sepertinya mereka kembali menghabiskan malam yang penuh gairah.

Perlahan Baekhyun mencoba beranjak dari tempat tanpa membangunkan Chanyeol. Namun baru ia sadari jika milik Chanyeol masih bersarang di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tubuh Baekhyun mematung saat Chanyeol sudah terbangun karena pergerakannya.

"Tidurlah jika kau masih mengantuk, Yeol."

Bukan melepaskan, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan lengannya yang mengunci tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau harus menemaniku." Chanyeol belum membuka kedua matanya.

Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba manja seperti ini.

'Apakah dia begitu takut diriku pergi?'

"Aku lapar, Yeol. Sejak kau pergi aku belum makan."

"Tidak ada makanan di kulkas."

"Aku akan beli di luar."

"Andwae!"

"Wae? Aku tidak akan pergi jauh lagi."

"Kalau begitu pergi denganku."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya, membuat miliknya terlepas dari Baekhyun.

Tidak mau berdebat, Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan jika Chanyeol ikut dengannya untuk mencari makan di luar.

Ketika mereka berada di kedai pinggir jalan, tak sengaja Jongdae dan Minseok kembali bertemu dengan mereka.

"Baek?" Panggil Minseok.

Dan ya, tentu saja raut wajah Chanyeol sangat dingin saat dirinya kembali bertemu dengan dua orang di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau belum sarapan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"N-nde..." Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman kaku.

"Cepat ambil pesanan kita. Dan pergi dari sini." Ucap Chanyeol ketika sang pemilik kedai memberikan pesanan mereka.

Baekhyun pun menuruti perintahnya. Ia mengambil bungkus pesanan makanannya.

"Bisakah kita makan bersama?"

Mendengar ajakan itu, Chanyeol menoleh kembali pada dua orang yang dari tadi terus tersenyum ramah. Tatapan Chanyeol sangat dingin dan mematikan. Namja ini pun mendekati keduanya dan berbisik sesuatu pada mereka.

"Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi, atau kalian akan ku bunuh."

Jongdae dan Minseok hanya mematung mendengar bisikan tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun di tarik pergi begitu saja oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dia begitu menyeramkan eoh? Bahkan kita sudah ramah padanya." Gerutu Minseok.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun terparuh oleh namja itu." Pikir Jongdae.

"Kita harus mengambil Baekhyun darinya. Dia telah meracuni karakter Baekhyun."

 ***TBC***


End file.
